


Baylords

by fass



Category: Historical Romance - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 27,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass
Summary: The trials and life of a Baylord. Shelly Fairfield Baylord goes in seach of her past and finds her future. Follow the emotional ups and downs of Shelly on her journey of self discovery and  the relationships in life along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

"Abraham Cole Dex," a wonderful voice said.  
"Yes." Abe answered.  
"My name is Rachel Della Baylords, but you can justcall me Shelly .  
"Can I help you?" Abe asked.  
"I hope so. I am feeling a bit like a lost lamb, thirsty, hungry, exhausted, I mean. I' m inquiring about a ranch cabin for sale."  
"You must be new to the area, I am a local and I've never seen you before." Abe replied.  
"For starters, I am a good friend of Dee Dex, your sister. She mentioned that you have a wonderful cabin for sale."  
"I have, but I didn't place the ad in the papers."  
"Dee and were I instant friends, lived together and shared expenses while we attended school in Oregon."  
"This is great land, far from the city lights, and the hustle of the traffic system "  
"I am looking for my paradise...quietness and nature." Shelly said.  
"I could show you some animal skulls, eagle feathers and broken pathways."  
"Hidden secrets, huh." Shelly teased.  
Abe points out an empty hornet's nest.  
"I want a home for myself." Shelly said.  
"I lived in the cabin for a while, til I had my grand estate built." Abe said  
Shelly felt a shiver go down her spine.  
"I enjoy hunting, fishing, and some nice leisure time " Abe added.  
Shelly looked at his muscular build... his arms, face, and chest. He looked so good in his filled out blue jeans, with his steel blue eyes, uptipped nose, high cheek-bones and black wavy hair.  
Abe walked around Shelly, noting, 'Shoulder length glossy red hair, kinda scrawny arms, long legs and torching lips.  
"The hills have loons, gails, wills; just neighborly sounds."  
"What about screams, howls and hissing?" Shelly asked  
Abe went back to chopping wood as Shelly gazed at the blue sky.  
I have home made chilli, and sweet tea in my fridge. Let me grab my wheels and you can hop on, I will give you a ride to your car." Abe said.  
"Lovely." Shelly replied. 'Just met this man, and I already have my arms wrapped around his waist.' Shelly thought  
'Sure gladt I have the old bike running, feels good to have a warm body up against me, those erect nipples causing a hard on.'  
The bike stoped and Shelly slipped off. "Shake your head. A few leaves have given you a new look." Abe is turned on. She looks sexy and hot. He unlocks his door and Shelly follows him inside.  
Shelly ate some wonderful chilli, as she drank the cold sweet tea. Then, she began to talk about her mother..."At times, mom and I struggled I would cry in her strong arms, as she told me stories about her agony, a brutal man who used and controlled her in evil ways, taking advantage of her. I can't change things, but I don't want to follow in her footsteps."  
Abe pulled a blue handkerchief from his pants pocket, wiping the sweat from his brow. "She loved you...Then, "I am a busy man, but I lie lonely in my bed. I see purity when I look at you, and lust hits me. It's been a while since I've seen such beauty. I feel shipwrecked, trying to build my self-esteem. Preaching is not my game. I have no illusions of falling in love with a beautiful woman, and hearing the sound of wedding bells. My heart will tell me the truth." He let out an easy breath.  
"Your sister told me about some of the wonders of this land; white swans on the lake, winter sleigh rides, warm fireplaces, red ladybugs, and love in the moonlight." Shelly sighed.  
"...honey from woodhives, russet sunsets, gentle rains and furious storms...Dee tells stories. She is a head full of snakes wrapped in furs. She claims I am a widower and tries to put me in a relationship."  
"She could be right. I believe Snow White loves to be kissed and wishes for children." Shelly laughed. "Purple magic dragons with bleeding hearts, white mountains with wild mustangs...and love fruit pies. I will order one of them later in my life."  
"Are you waiting to get snow in your hair, lay in a flowerbed and use your feline hands, how about pneumonia kisses? I carry red apples. Want one?"  
"Yes, my lips are ready." Shelly replied, closing her eyes.  
Abe got up and planted a long sweet kiss on Shelly's lips, then stepped back. "I'm sorry. Tonight I got a little worked up. I met this beautiful woman, and I want her, am tempted to hold and kiss her. I must be living a dream."  
"Then, the show must go on." Shelly said.  
"You're exciting," Abe smiles. "I want to burst your bubble, let the blood rush through my veins. Please say you want me, just once, and I will sell you the cabin."  
"Deal." Shelly replied.  
Abe pulled her up and led her to his bedchamber.  
"You are worth more than a one-day lay." Shelly told him, after...


	2. Chapter 2

There are cold features, no bonuses, and dirt digging soil, acquiring blisters. Times do get tough. Storms, droughts, animals, even poachers. A married couple struggles day and night to make ends meet. My skin is tougher than an old badge, and I live. on my gut feeling. I have experienced the good with the bad.  
"I want this opportunity to be myself. Certainly you can understand how I feel. Let me take the risk. I'll hold that candle, bare my arms like a soldier. Don't kill my way of thinking. Shelly says, sharply.  
"You are sticking to your guns. I might as well shut up." Abe smiled.  
Shelly's eyes tear up. "I am humble. My moon is full of brightness, and a well of happiness cradles my soul."  
'This is country land; squash, pumpkins, chickens, and sly foxes." Abe says  
"I am not wearing glass slippers, and I don't see a white knight anywhere near." Shelly mumbles, walking through the tall blades of grass, as flies buzz past her nose. She raises her feet and crosses her arms, keeping her thoughts to herself. 'No roll in the hay', Her eyes roll over his body, 'not a solution'. He looked strong; charming features...black wavy hair, steel-blue eyes, bulging biceps... those hips...mighty man.  
Abe has some similar thoughts... thoughtful words, soft voice, great-smelling hair, fantastic smile, girly giggle...  
Shelly was watching where this was leading. Abe motioned for her to follow him, and they walked down a gravel path. Abe walked a little faster. Shelly was trying to miss the unsettled gravel, afraid she'd slip and fall. She held her breath, taking full steps, dirt getting into her shoes.  
Abe turned just in time to see her stumble, reaching out his arms to catch her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against his body. Shelly opened her eyes wide, heart beating fast, as she took a deep breath, heart racing, shaking all over, She had broken a heel on her black pumps.  
"Thanks for keeping me from falling and getting hurt."  
"You are welcome, but it was just a reflex. Wouldn't want anybody falling and getting hurt." Abe said.  
They walked past his mailbox, reaching the brown and yellow cobblestone path leading to his front porch steps.  
Abe stood looking down at Shelly. "I don't think you will be one bit sorry to live in this friendly neighborhood, close to the town of Armstrong, a nice community. We all hang together, going to the Abbey Church on Sundays, A Chocolate Malt Shoppe serves up Choco colored cantaloupes, mashed bananas, with heavy strawberries, that's topped with loads of pecans, watermelon jellybean tarts, fruity crispy single slices of lady fingers, and my special favorite, a tasty nutty butter lemony squish. The best gossip is Clara Potts, seems to be in the right place at the right time, knows what's happening and tells everyone the news. She tells of a wild Comanche Indian, out fishing one night, and a small raccoon peeing down his leg, as a howling started in the backstream of water slowly ebbing over the rock-bed. The Indian got startled, forgot his fish, and fought his way through the weeds, to tell a wild story of shadow dancing spiders. It turned out to be gribbet frogs playing on a nearby log, plenty of lighted pools, with fireflies circling he old wooden wharf. There is sightseeing around the hills, cliff loons that turn red during mating season, and the sounds of screams can be heard, while standing on torch-lit walks, for miles. The night brings it forth. Or, you might catch a man kissing the Ripley Girl. Some of the highlights that stormy nights bring, unclear sights."  
"Tell me about the Ripley Girl." Shelly says.  
"Many years ago, Norma-Jean Ripley, a pretty maiden, got caught kissing an unknown man, her love sweet and tender. She was a guest at the Deacon's small cottage home by the Garden K. Lake. The young lass was never seen alive again after that night. A close friend found Norma's body in a near-by stream. Norma was a close friend of mine. Deacon Tim Flares needed an errand boy at that time, so I found myself bringing milk to the barn, to feed the newborn kittens, that had lost their momma one stormy night; three boys I'd named Larry, Curly and Moe, after the Three Stooges, when her body was brought up."  
Shelly could see the hurt in Abe's eyes. "Bless you, Abe. I can understand losing someone. I felt broken. My mother was full of energy, then one day her skin turned to ashen and my heart fell into a deep hole, and I lost the sweet voice I'll never forget. 'Daughter, I will never forget the strength you have given me to carry on. Your smiling face lights up my world, and brought me hope, gave me another day. I think of that beast who beat me in the face with lies, calling me unholy names, placing his evil ways on me, and I would look at your face, Baby Girl, and my tears would dry up . You were my world. Then, I felt like a leader, that I could do anything.'  
"Come to my house." Abe said. "Rest your feet. Maybe I can glue that heel back on your shoe' I have sweet tea in the ice-box, help yourself while I take a shower."  
Abe showered quickly, having the urge to hold the beautiful strange lady, that was sitting on his couch, blue-green eyes and short red bobbed hair, must have Irish blood in her veins. She was a good friend of his sister Dee. Abe picked up his phone, texting Dee. 'Met Shelly WOW! She's a knockout. Thank you.'  
Abe found Shelly looking at a picture of his mother. "That was my mother. She took a bite out of the red apple. Would you like a red apple. I have red apples for beautiful ladies." Abe said.  
"You do have delicious red apples," Shelly said. "I knew that the first time I met you. I thought that was the best night of my life. I am glad to hear you offer me delicious red apples."  
"Ha, ha. That is very funny. I practice what I preach. I am fixing Lake trout. Join me."  
"Great. That is wonderful. Yes"  
Abe prepared the trout, adding pepper and salt, placing it in an old iron skillet, then into a preheated oven. Then he washed the tomatoes and cucumbers, slicing them into vinegar water, setting them to chill in the ice-box.  
"How about talking about that little fixer-upper? Good garden soil, fresh spring water, berries that grow big as your thumb and small rooms where you can talk to the walls. There's a mail box that has baby birds in it, a few holes in the yard, a loose clothes line, and it needs a paint job. There's a broken door on the chicken coop and a web of spiders in the loft. There are rakes, chains and cycles on the inside of the barn walls."  
"Maybe I will get a puppy, and a couple barn cats to scare the mice. I'll invite you over for pot roast on Sunday after church, buy a telescope to look at the moon, and carve my name in one of the trees."  
"You didn't mention dirty diapers." Abe said. "Got it all figured out."  
"No, nor did I speak of a gambling man, or a bedchamber big enough for two. My heart is filled with the clothes on my back, cooking, cleaning, and band-aiding my cuts in my spare time."  
"Time has a way of bringing forth open doors, fixing the bad parts, and making reality better." Abe said. "Pull up a chair and I'll say the blessing. And we can eat."  
"I am guessing you will take care of those things." Shelly said.  
"I do handy work." Abe replied.  
"A porch swing for visitors?"  
"One hundred percent of my backwoods generosity." Abe answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Abe did what he offered to do, fixing up the cabin. One night, he opened up, saying, "Shelly, your charm, at no extra cost, made me think highly of you, glory be, a marvel wonder. I have lived there myself. I made do and I loved the place. Then, I decided to build a bigger place, more stable, and sell the cabin. I planted the beautiful peonies, lollies and daffodils. I lay my hands on the dirt, placing the yellow and brown cobblestone, promising the wind that I would one day sell he well-loved Ranch-Cabin"  
Shelly stood up on the porch and looked to the right corner of the house where there was a white birdbath, and a green hose, connected to a water faucet. She also noticed a broombox on the porch, containing a rake, broom, shovel, and boots, and there was a large key ring with so many keys..."so many keys..." She mused.  
"Yes I am a very busy person; extra keys to this place, the Cain cabins thatb I rent out to tourists and vacationers that want to spend time on the lake. I keep the water pump shed locked, there's keys for the boat and the fishing boat, and I keep the lawnmower and some sharp tools locked up. I have other keys in the house; for my Derby-car, that I call John-Heenry; also business keys,..the church bus...fire-squad... and I volunteer at the Armstrong courthouse registry, and I am on the non-profit organization." He did not mention owning a lumber yard, being a contractor, and the headaches.  
"When do you have any time to socialize?" Shelly asked.  
"There is Pepsi and sweet tea. Help yourself." Abe said.  
As Abe showered, Shelly grabbed a cold Pepsi. She looked t the Clydesdale mugs setting on the shelf, the words,' need me', and a picture of an old man in his fishing boat, with the caption, 'fish not biting, we will have fried worms'. There wasa centerpiece of yellow daffodils in the center of the table. On the widow sill were buckeyes and two wooden turtles. One said 'Bro', the other' ex-Bro' Also on a dust-covered shelf was a picture of Dee  
Abe stood in his tee and some gray shorts, watching Shelly's eyes roaming over the pictures; Bayou, classic locomotives, and trolley cars.  
Abe was cleaning up, when Shelly arrived. He handed her a old photo album and she looked through the pages; Abe playing, holding a lizard, flying a yellow kite, rolling a black tire, then a huge Black Angus, with a beautiful blue ribbon around its neck.  
There was a bowl of red Cherries, a cage of white doves ,two bad clown's_ Dee and Tom, one dressed up as QUEEN of the NILE and the other a BLACK SPIDER MAN. There was a mutiny ship; The Dark Century, a young boy holding a broken skull, the worry of a mother, a sisters laugh, a little pirate, carrying stolen bananas, rotted fish, a great sword, Rewards for the Gothic Boy_friends . No smoking aboard my regime, or you will be reported to my mother.Traiters will clean up the brown desires of the horses.signed Captain and Mrs. Baylords.  
Shelly laughed, her hands held high, " I am amazed, at your earliest warship,a cloak and dagger, would have been a hocus-pocus idel. Splash away Sea Kids"  
Speak your mind,," Abe said, "You're a' Class O Nile' fever, woman. I bow to you."  
"Odds and ends, in the pictures at gun play." Shelly replied.  
"Diner is served, Hot dogs, peaches, and kisses from me." Abe said, then added, "You sound like a man hunter, slaughter woman, killing my trade-mark of a patched soul, interesting you are cabin-fever, I am falling in love with you. Skills and force, my true passion for you. Just like a great movie, out law. Can you cut it?"  
"With pleasure", Shelly said, "I agree, you hang onto the child's instinct, I admire you. You have a wonderful imagination."  
They watch a great movie, 'Traitor'___A visitor was locked in a cellar full of spiders, that crawled over dead bodies, the hands of women. Men were slaves, doing manual labor, women were lovers of their own kind, who killed men. Not all players liked violence, they would sliver tongues, great for sexual torture, bullying the big fools, laughing at the end moments.Some women wanted to be mommies, they wore pink lipstick, and would visit the men at night; sounds of love-making was heard, as fire cracked it's embers.  
...the movie continues; one bossy woman puts her Brazilian bosoms in a guard' s face, trapping his nose, and he suffocates. Shouts and squealed from the women, "Long live our Queen", "Long live the amazing troop of our Queen." And, after seventy-five years of experience in being a torturing leader, her desires now are not hidden; the Queen throws a fire-rod through the body of the man and pulls a muscled woman's body into her arms, kissing her until she leaves her gasping for air, sweet nectar, exploding bodies, laying down with the moon, and then welcoming the next night. she chants, makes sweet love...  
A shadow appears in the corner by their town church, a man with a briefcase appears, looking to the bossy woman, whose tongue swaggered, whose eyes laughed their way to the eyes of bald man. The lawman was collecting his thoughts, as dirt scuttled up his pants legs, and a swarm of bees hovered over the woman's head.  
"Get you down, woman. Your beauty does not overtake me. I hold many secrets, that even you would be surprised to learn. Don't think I won't use them against you."  
Many faces watched the bossy woman cross the dirt, finger pointed to the bald man. "I don't care for your words, though you are allowed them, as long as you speak them through the trueness of your heart.'  
"Why, if you salute me, I will fill you with one desire, mad woman."  
Her brisk walk, clothes smashing into the dirt, dust whirls flying in people's faces; her believers stepping back to give her room to walk. The face of old Pastor Williams dropping it's sweet smile.  
"This must stop. We do not invite trouble to this land." he warned  
"I will handle the gentleman, don't worry father. Peace will be made quickly. He will hold my hand before the night is over." '...the promise I will be his flooding his mind.' "Get on your knees, attacker...Odd, you seem different."... ****Then the man spoke. "Be my wife. Lay down beside me We shall end this wicked day, my love. Shall you hear my voice as it cries your name."  
The woman stamps her feet , waiting in the middle of the street. "Come closer so I can see the likes of you, Sir."  
The man spits on the ground "No. Throw in your words, first...'I do'...Give up the vows. "I want to hear words of love in my ears. Bless me. I believe you are the Highness I've been looking for, my permitted duty, demands of my omens. Can we explore our world together, Kara-Desire, leader of the She-Banger Server? My name is Sam Hutchins, your peacemaker, a common man. Just for you. Only you can be my well-loved wife."  
She studied his puzzling face "There has never been a bolder man to ask my heart... to love me. Sam, with love in my heart, I will be your love. Try me, nuisance being a special man, meet me tonight by the moon, full and bright. I will be waiting for you." Then, a ball of smoke engulfs her, and she disappears.  
The bald man laughs. "She has spoken her word, and I must get ready. You all must join, bring your magic. I plan to rid you of this lady, whom will cover me with her dirt. And, we will be gone from this sainted town. You may live in peace, for my time has come to be united in the next eternity. I will be stopping no magic, but for the nest of the Queen. I will want you all to go home later, and do not unlock your doors for three days. She has three days to get three souls, and she will try. Staying indoors means she only has me for her match. Stay strong... and you can bring her down."...the movie ends.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelly braces her shoulders, as Abe holds her hands, " My sweet home is the land of unmarked crosses, that bears the holy and unholy, dust sheets of the dead, laying in peace. You are, of course, digging for broom straws to beat a bush in n the hills of this land. Dee has been looking forward to seeing that my little bit of a man-hunter is not a life. Fire victims, researchers, massacres, immigrants, healers, soldiers, heroes and looters took from this land. No doctor with healing medicine can cure the roaming infection of plagues that spills the blood making it impossible to live here. Dead-beats have rotted, sacred burial grounds, hidden under the dirt. Sounds of spirits; rat ears, who embrace the woods. Leave the flower carrier and the evils of night, masqueraders that stalk the ground of the night. Racing birds escape through flight of daylight hours. A legend be told as winds howl, Killers wait to get the victims. If the wilderness don't get you, you then belong here. Grounds keepers haunt false hope".

...many paper clippings... 'A wonderful woman, Liza Travers, cared for a gentleman, Saks. She fetched fish, baked bread, hunted deer, hauled water for his needs; drinking and cleaning. She left early one morning, feeling safe, until the birds got quiet, then a loud howl got closer. Claws wrapped around her small waist, pulling her apart, lifting her lifeless body against the trees, blood trickling down the path. Growling and snarling paced the hills. Another attack, a miner found amongst the leaves, tangled with spider webs, snake skins and worms. A brutal attack days later, leaving hikers dead in a roadway, covered with blood, in a menacing hole, that held their bodies, green saliva bubbling from their mouths; as winged carrion-eaters, vultures, circled overhead. Stands of wild turkeys fled the scene, leaving their footprints deeply imprinted in the soil."  
"Shelly, you can place those old newspaper haunts down." Abe said. "Just old folktales I should have thrown away. I bless the things I cannot change, and pray for the needy on a daily basis, I carry my life forward with unexpected events, and looking at your beautiful smile."


	5. Chapter 5

The night brought the chilled air inside. She got up and closed the window, feeling the night was still young and full of play, but she was tired. She pulled down her green and white striped sheets, sliding her body between them, placing her head on her pillow. She fell asleep watching the clock hands move around the twelve roman numerals.  
Dreams of encountering a spider, on a high branch of a sycamore tree, with footprints of a roaming cougar. She felt like she was being watched, beady eyes, snorting sounds, a bad smell of urine, sounds of chains being dragged over loose grave. She looked out the window and saw a brown sandy retriever, a rusty chain around it's neck, wagging it's tail,before walking on, dragging the chain across the loose gravel bed of rocks. Then, upon the porch deck, an owl perched, it's white spotted breast, with brown feathered wings, resting it's eyes upon a black upside-down fruit bat, in the rotted limb of a dead tree. A view of an old courtyard, that has one bicycle at the bicycles and post. Neon signs were lit up; Dyke's Barber Shop, Mae's Sport-Gear, Blade's music store, Emporium Theatre, Hat's and That's Attic attire. She escapes to the wonderful sounds of music in the distance wind, dancing in her sleep to a strange beat of drums. Flickering lights of green, red, pink, and blue, changing as the music played on, bodies swaying against each other, arms and legs keeping up with the rhythms. What a lovely sight, people shouting, shaking, and drinking, bodies touching, clinging, arousal surging through her body. She could feel hands touching her, and fever making her jump and quiver, as beads of sweat rose off her chest, as she arched her body, and found her self saying 'n', this is only a dream', and setting her feet straight out, pushing her hair off her sweating face.  
Sights and sounds returned slowly, and she listened, with a smile on her face, smoothing the sheet on her naked chest. Gripping a fist full of sheet, she wiped her face gently. She felt she could be holding Abe in her bed, easing her body close to his. Shelly could hear a woodpecker in the distance, outside her window, and a dog raising a fuss. Chimes were ringing on her front door, and she thought she heard a goofy clown laughing. She slipped into her bunny slippers, over cold feet, starting a pot of coffee, .before opening ragged looking drapes. The sun's rays hit the table when she opened the back door, and the breeze kicked her in the face, with the smell of last night's rain. The glider bugs were resting on the purple morning glories. She caught sight of a baby red-fox scrambling through the orange honeysuckle vines, that were bunched up at the corner of the barn. She realized she was going to like living here, in this house, breathing the morning air. 'I am in love with the world of open streams , clothes on the line, my tangled hair, my friend, Dee and her hard-headed brother, Abe' She threw kisses to the wind. Abe was amazing. She sizzled when being watched by him, certain he was the best, and the only person she wanted in her bed. 

Shelly felt time was in her path, but nothing was going to stop her. She caught him by the bird feeder.  
"Morning, Love. I came by early. Didn't get much sleep; barking dog, howling wind and other wild ambitions and wicked dreams. grand balls of sweat, it was torture. What a night. I just wanted to kiss someone, a romantic night. I felt lonely, like crying. I need you."  
Abe whistled at her lovely legs, pulling her close, pushing her panties aside, a finger delving into her moist hole, and said, "Come inside."  
"Yes." she breathed.  
"I want you to meet someone." Abe whistled, sharply, and out of the door came a furry brown face and wagging tail, then a startled bark. "My best friend, Parker." The dog calmed down easily, nudging a nose into Shelly's hand. "I think she likes you."  
"You have a smart and beautiful friend, Abe. Tell me, am I finding my way with you. I want this to be ok. If you could shed a light on it, it would make me happy. I want to be the best. I was born in Oregon, but I grew up here, confused at times, coping with my struggles, letting go of wasted things. I'm starting my life here. I want assurance, friends, and strength... nothing new, just the common stuff, amazing people by my side, life in the open...settling wild storms...my own Superstar... climb a tree, play peek-a-boo, share a secret, do a wild-girl thing...skinny-dipping...a second affair..."  
"Ther are lot's of trees to climb in these woods." Abe said, clusters of stars in the night skies. You have been wearing heels and red lipstick . I've held your hand and we flirted. There is a good church in Armstrong. We watched a good movie, while I made goo-goo eyes at you. Plese don't hesitate to kiss the mailman; he is old, and has badger breath, and dresses up as Santa for the children on the holidays. You can play peek-a-boo when you sit on my lap, and tell me what you want. I could join you in a skinny-dip, in the moonlight, or challenge you to a pillow fight."  
"Have you ever played in two green pastures/" Shelly asked, "I mean affairs...drinking, cursing, fighting...?"  
"I have bent wheels in love." Abe said, "broomsticks of lies, can't say I'm perfect... the sky's the limit. I was dealt a shitty hand, my father no saint, he played a wild-man card, filling many green pastures. He loved riding wild horses, wet dreams and moaning women. A beer man, wanted the best things in life."  
Shelly wanted him to know she was the boss, played by her rules. "No way could I settle in the great life of two shit-faces in one lifetime, living with a deserted dark goal and an unmanaged mist...not a true love to be true if there was a china-doll temptress. The relationship would get worse, weird and suffering...and I would not choose that for myself..." Just at that moment, rumbling thunder could be heard, and Shelly looked into Abe's eyes. "A storm seems to be coming, Abe. We can play, but we both know in the matter of time, trust is the one thing that will prove yourself to me."  
"Don't count your chickens til ll the eggs are hatched." Abe said.  
"No two trucks can drive with two demons fighting over the road, no shared happiness." Shelly had reached her boiling point. "We live one way...make it count. Please me and you will see that I am one of a kind. Don't underestimate me. I grew up fast. I am number one. Only I can choose the shoes I wear, and if you are a part of my life, you will let me choose."  
Abe had never encountered a woman with the ability to be so annihilating; and he was about to play her table. "I feel there is a battle brewing in your sweet mind, sugar and spice, and it is headed my way. Bring it on. I like a good fight. I challenge you; your heart, your girls, your feet, your eyes, your lips, your hips, your knees, your hands. One night you will surrender those hips, share kisses, and love every minute of it."  
"Saddle up, bull. I will take your challenge; but if you win, I win also. I pray you win. I will share my heart, be nice and loving, my girls will stand up and my feet will be bare, when my lips surrender to your touch. I will master your body, every inch you offer, if you promise no sin in our relationship."  
In a matter of minutes, two bodies were in action as one, as he eased into her gently, making her pulse race. She accepted him, no stopping, her tightness letting him in deeper, giving herself free rein, holding on tight, as he erected harder than ever. Her cheeks were glowing red flames, as she sucked in air; his cock in flames, as he arched into her. She exploded all over him, true to her word. Two bodies raved through the night as wrecking balls bounced; victory for the eighth time, she moaning his name. He could go no more as her sweet voice called his name, "Mr. Abe Dex, my name is Rachel Baylord, and I have taken you down."  
"Beg me woman, in the end of this beautiful day. Now, feel my fury. No matter what I have been looking forward to, hearing your decision and being able to get back, and repeat this song, "HERE COMES THE BRIDE,"  
"You won." Shelly said.


	6. Chapter 6

The magic of Abe's kingdom would soon have a love that would make bow to many no-nos, his rules no longer mattered as long as Shelly lay in his arms. Abe bought Shelly Ivory combs for her soft red hair. Red roses, blue Topaz necklace, white studied Diamond ratings, the key to his house. And she got the Ranch-Cabin. Of course she was a bragger. A few months passed, gossip of baby news hit the streets.  
Shelly looked in the mirror, getting sick, Abe held her tight, she was excited, she closed her eyes. Slowly she raised her body to Abe, he felt her moisture, she gave him delight, as her nipples percked up...then he said, "I won't be home tonight, I am staying in town with my advisor ,we planned this meeting, and it might be a all night thing. It's more business than anything."  
Shelly did not move. " She offers you what? Oh you mean to fill her wants, like we do, make her cry, give her sweet dreams, make her body sway, say her name, are you that much attracted to her?"  
Stop your tongue, she is beautiful, and I am excited to see her, holding her, and she wants me. Pucker up, Shelly, bend over, and in five minutes we will make love, hurry up. I am so excited."  
" My word is no, you can not do this to me", Shelly said in rage.  
" We will discuss this later, "Abe said softly, as he kissed her neck.  
"Stop" she wanted his love, she moaned softly, he felt so nice, she was panting like a dog in heat, and the small kiss was a tease; she wanted his savage love, and she would soar like a butterfly.  
Biting her gently on the lips, "Pucker up woman, have the time to get my head down."  
Her hands shook, his sweet embrace was like a knife in her heart, she felt weak, distance from him.  
"I will release your fire torture".  
"No" Shelly said, and she felt like the dragon lady.  
" Are you attracted to me?" Abe asked.  
" Your looks are charming, yes I am, but my answer is still no, you need to back off, I can not believe the words that you said to me, I thought we had a great relationship, and now I feel that you have other attentions. I am confused on how you really feel."  
Abe wanted to feel her roundness, capture her bouncing wings, slip in magic, and let her shine. He could not understand why she refused anything from the proposed offer. He wanted to watch her grapple,as he kissed her sweet flesh, touching her finger tips. He pinned her down, pulled her close, yanked her under panties away." Why not, just let me do all the work.You want this as much as I do."  
She wiggled out of his arms, climbed out of bed, holding onto the bed post, " you are a rat, rotted, and ready to sink your teeth into my heart, telling me that you care, and wanting to lay with another woman, get going, be with her, I will survive."  
" Now where is little Bo-Peep, and am I the big bad wolf?"  
"Low and be hold, no righteous tongue, feebleness be you!" Shelly left went back to her apartment, with tears falling down on her shoulders, cresting her knees into a fetal position. ' I am not afraid, only sad and lonely'.  
She looked in the mirror, then going to the clothes closet, she yanked down her blue fall dress, it's loose straps, fell off her shoulders, she had lost weight being pragnaut, ' My blue dress is definitely desired, clinging to me.'  
She spit on the mirror walked out the door, with the screen slamming shut. She walked by the corner, passing a dead tree, the wind drifts ups her dress, making shivers climb up her knees and inner thighs. 'Baa-ba, Bo-Peep, can and will find the way' ,as she entered the Pizza-  
Pub. She turned up the volume of the juke -box, as the song, 'Mr. Post man!' played, she listened, as she waited for the cheesey breadsticks cooked and slowly drank a cold PepsiCo. The clock structure ten, a nice- looking man winked at her. Shelly smiled as the man scooted himself around on the bar stool. Shelly looked back at the mirror on the wall behind the bar. She didn't see the man or anybody else; only her own smile looked back at her from the mirror. Then, she watched as the bartender tucked forty dollars into his pocket, and strolled on down the bar. She looked out at the room, again. In the middle of the room sat a pool table, a couple of men racking the pool balls, alling dibs on the table. A young couple danced slowly around the room, sharing kisses.  
Some sad Susie was talking crazy shit...about a, 'Joe', who was spending time in the pen...left her with no money...sold all her jewelry for his drugs...her language was colorful, to say the least...and a Dr. was feeling her presence. He was a bit of an asshole, but she would probably go with him to Louisiana... In a dark corner, the young dancing couple were making out. A picture of Marilyn Monroe hung on the wall above the bar  
The timer went off... her cheesy breadsticks cooked to perfection. She was ready to eat. The guy who had winked at her earlier was now coming from the bathroom, headed for her table.  
"Noticed you were all alone, Miss, and thought you could use some company...just a little chat. In a while, I will be heading to the train station, going home to Tennessee, or heading to St. Louis, haven't decided." The man said, by way of introduction. "I wanted to write about something special. I have drifted around this town, done a little investigating...found nothing. Not a bank robbery or a fool's fight; watching two jugheads argue over apple pie, or the daily woodpecker, pecking in the park trees. The doctor in town is a Mr. Silicone. His office has implants, handcuffs and jars of Twinkies. And, I've found that the dogs in this friendly town only bark at their shadows in the moonlight.  
"You talk like you have been here a while; noticing the cake walks, listening to the rain fall, watching the clock, and findinga way through the old cemetery... old bones, and sliding those eyes at me." Shelly replied. "I need things to go bump in the night. I hope you have a wonderful night."  
He watched her eat her breadsticks. "It has been a longtime since I have sat with a lovely woman. Let me show you around. Maybe we can be friends."  
Shelly smiles, as her pulse quickens. "I am no a Dick Tracey or a Widow B. Suppose I play Annie with a gun. Every woman is not looking for handouts. Maybe I am a master of Kung Fu... need I go on?"  
"A strange woman in this town does not come to a Pizza-pub by herself to eat breadsticks, unless she is feeling some quarrel, and she doesn't dress up in a beautiful dress, without expecting a man to notice her."  
"Step back!" a voice rang out, causing Shelly to turn.  
Abe walked toward her table, glancing at the man, with a grimace. Shelly stood up, placing her hands on Abe's chest, shaking her head, 'no'. She paid her bill and walked out, leaving the music behind, going home. She closed her curtains, as the wind blew against the glass. She felt like a snake as she slipped off her dress and turned the shower on, stepping under it, letting the water caress her shoulders; down her spine, over her hips, to her feet. She closed her eyes, pretending to be happy.  
Shelly turned around when she felt hands touch her breasts, soap caressing her body, as the voice was soft to her ears.  
"I had to see you... You are a mess... I wanted to be sure you were safe. Your door was not locked, so I came in, heard water running. It seems you make me look forward to playing in the sky with you. This time has rattled me. I want you. Let me love you." Abe said.  
Water bubbled around them, as their tongues latched together perfectly, water streaming over them like a gentle rain, and he filled her with his wet heat.  
"Don't say a word", she breathed. "Don't spoil the moment."  
The rain swept against the window panes, and thunder was heard, as a loose bucket rolled down the street. And, you could hear a gentle cry, as the wind carried the night forward into morning'


	7. Chapter 7

The morning coffee is brewing, sizzling bacon on the stove, and some eggs will be cooked. The hands on the clock tell the time. Shelly squeezes some oranges, and Abe watches her giggle, and praise him. The clarity of the night, his strong arms around her, enchanted love. He was welcomed by merry-go-round hours.  
Abe watched Shelly sayshay around the tiny space, happy go lucky, preparing rest of the food; pancakes and coffee, a smile on her face, seeing her heart and spirit in motion. She placed two fingers on his lips and traced them.  
Abe thought of a wonderful thing and it was not the food being cooked that morning, "Lady, you are the highlight, watching you cook, not to mention the bigger smile that will wait for the food that you cook."  
She opens the refrigerator and pulls out the Heinz, 'morning brew' . She knew that he was dropping hints. She then pulled a bag of celery stalks, shoos away a buzzing fly, from the kitchen area. "I like that show, 'Leave it to Beaver', where Mrs. Clever turns her head, and says, 'Oh, dear, did you check the mail? I am expecting something important to come in. And by the way, I think turkey will be wonderful, Maybe see if the Fords will embrace our table with some cheer with the . We will give a sweet grateful toast, long live the Hatfield's and the McCoy's. The men can put their guns away, cause sweet Jessica will say the blessing and be thankful."  
Abe backed up. "You are an amazing, with the sweet soul of a Finch, sitting on her post, predicting some past for the future." Abe's laughter caught in the mid-air, as he opened his fridge, pulled out the pitcher of orange juice, pouring half of glass for himself. "Dang, today they are unloading the shipping pipes I pre-ordered, to start the Lodge compartment outer buildings. I will have Tom deliver the supply, around noonish if everything goes well."  
Shelly gave a nod.  
They settled at the table, saying grace together. "May all join hands, experience the fine dining, keep the mold from the cheese, drink and be wise to put their feet at this hearth. Bless this house, let the mother place helping deeds. May our father in heaven see thus deeds, and be with us. Ante up and bless all good, Amen," Then the food was eaten, slowly, in silence, where you could hear a pin drop.  
The two finished drinking the Old Vienna coffee.  
"Maybe, one day, you can visit the London gates and be entertained, pick a spruce tree, dipped in a paint jar, feel the sand between your toes and whistle through a blade of grass. "Abe says.  
"Maybe we can stand in an apple orchard, decide who is up with the sun, rest by moonlight, listen to fools, pledge our love, take a trip acrss the alligator hills, while we drink Jim Bean, and you'll have a haircut, followed with hot kisses."  
Abe places two fingers on her lips, "shhh, no more words. We have a full day, wealth lives in hiatus, emotions deepen in the mirror, soft woman, laying on an image I hope to improve, her vision of trust. Maybe she'd be like a French actress, lay her head in my arms, with interest in my horizons. My future awaits in the garden of her beauty. May my children to be, have success as they are building their bridges in life."  
"Rich white sands, golden awards, pleasure houses, world seekers, espresso coffees, nice room service and ladies addressed as Miss or Mrs, according to their bedchamber mates. Hands that twist the knots a time or two, as they stand on balconies, and breezes whip through rolling waves, capturing their essence. Priceless. French Seduction. Making love in the daylight hours, with open windows, before creeping down the wharfs to watch the sunsets. A terrace of pink, white and lavender flowers, arrangedso the raindrops soothe their roots. We can listen to the whistle of passing ships in the moonlight. I love you." Shelly adds.  
"Ah,Shelley, I want to be the halo that catches your water, as the woman in you grows stronger and the small voice fades for only my ears to hear, rocking in an old rocking chair in the sight of the Cathedral, just breathing the same air as you, by your side, with headaches and stiff joints and maybe some of your pity. Get the picture? Just loving you will make me a king."  
Shelley holds her head high, squinting her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks. "Spoken like a real man. Take me. I am a mad woman, in search of a world, dressed in pure white, my mind blinding me to the blitz that awaits me. I don't care, for your arms await me, with my matted hair, as I read the pastor's 'Divine Shining Light', embracing me forever, and the quietness of the room...maybe a few candles to be romantic, going in peace, the drunken drums' beat slowing in my ears, and once again I'll say, 'I do'."  
"Yes, my eyes will tear up when I look into your private eyes, darling, and fall on your faded blues, my Snow White dream. My kiss will end. But, my princess wore blue in a pub, and blew me her sweet kisses, made my dreams come true. No man can take that away. Nor will I stand in the shadows of taken and given. London Bridge has fallen. There was Shelly and there was Abe, man and wife. Lovely."  
"Promise me the moon, huh, all because you met me looking for a sanctuary. My cabin fever, plus extras. It's hard to concentrate on reality in this moment. Please me, now." Shelly says.  
"I like making promises I can keep." Abe says.  
"Ok, I feel devoted." Shelly says.  
"I am honored to be the man in your life." Abe says.  
"I am not perfect and you may be barking in the wind."  
"That is not mustard in the wind, blowing smoke in your ears." Abe says.  
"Nor ancient wirds, spoken from lonely years, and a fairy tale dream, or a family tradition hindering my listening. Watch out for that btoken promise or glass slipper."  
"Remarks a silly woman. Take my hand and find the real answer."  
"A beautiful hang-out-to-dry," Shelly says.


	8. Chapter 8

Dee listens to a parrot, sitting on a arm of a sleeping drunk," Sorrid tongue spiller, billing to me, go ahead brush your hair pretty, pretty, lady... My name is John... I crow ...A woman sleeps with a cock... Must be able to tell time...Do you love laying around naked...take me home... Tic-toc...And I rest easily... Like this dingle-dorf... My last name is gingle hopper...Bake me a pie... your a bed spy... ha ha fell asleep ... On my bed posts Important...  
Members of the same sex... Go   
Hunting... Bunnies... What in the world.. my neck looks like a pelican reef...Dam cat fish...Trop-  
iCal.. hyenas."  
The man snores, "go to sleep gingle- hopper... Unappreciated desert , when that bridge crossing fell...Make me teeter, mother awaits for her good bud...  
Listen quietly."  
Dee walks away.  
Two Sticks in the woods.  
Dee quietly and slowly walked around her brother, and she shouted, " Abraham."  
" Yes, oh look who the cat's dragged up to see me, my uncert- sister, who came to talk to me."  
Dee giggles "well I just listened to a full conversation of a parrot,so much for the long haul away my ass, brother. I was a little worried, got your message, wow, thanks, just wanted to see you!"  
"Aren't you living in the grandest lifestyles sis Oregon, California, New York, Michigan... Since you won the lottery. Where is Jack Montrey?" Abe hissed through his teeth.  
"Abe my heart is looking for some answers, what is going on in your life?" Dee politely said.  
"Her name is Shelly, your true friend." Abe said.  
" I have not heard from you and you have not answered my texts"  
Dee replied.  
"So you playing Cupid's, match  
maker with me?" Abe said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorrid tongue spilling, billing to me, go ahead, brush your hair, I know you want to, a woman who sleeps with a clock must be able to get the picture, love laying naked in my arms. Tic-toc. You make me happy, I rest my case, take my last name, my bed spy."  
"Ha , fall asleep, sweet dreams on my bed posts, dare you go hunting, my name is like a suffering storm, a small card, waiting."  
"A bridge over the muddy waters,  
Broken, and each time, it's been a long time to fixing the bridge for crossing."  
"I am not sure if it's possible to grow flowers by the river banks and be safe."  
"Well mother nature sings her lallubys."  
The only two sticks out in the middle of the woods.  
Dee shouting at her brother, "Abraham."  
"Yes, looks like the cats have dragged you up here to see me."  
With a puzzling look, "I have not heard from you and I do worry about you."  
"I thought you lived in a big city, Oklahoma, New York, Detroit, or Kansas. "How's Monterey Jack?"  
"Abe, a simple question, 'What is going on in your life? I have tried to get a hold of you, and that seems almost impossible. I don't know if you are alive or going Kong."  
"Living in my dark space, Dee, follow me, her name is Shelly, a good friend of yours, mine too"  
"A yellow brick road, I love you and I have been worried. Let's go eat, have some apple pie, maybe some fried chicken."  
"You don't have to haul me over the coals, I will be fine and so sis, the same treatment for you to know that I want you to be happy with your life."


	10. Chapter 10

" Silly woman, sister of mine, let's get the show on the road. It's great to see you all dallid up, who is the lucky chap, a new dress, hum, green polka- dots, even red-hot nails?"  
"A wild Mustang, party animal, a badass breed, just holding my horses, been at the race track. I bet one Soldier Joe, as a chicken run."  
Abe said, "Swimming reptiles: turtles, muskrats, or fish."  
Dee giggles, "Snowbabys, owls, Swans, Bears."  
"I am hungry, the those thoughts of buttery biscuits." Abe said.  
"When are you going to clean out the lake?" Dee ask.  
" You mean fish out, clean the dowels, bleaching, remove beds of green moss, drive the deep hell wheels of steel, pull the logs out"  
"I didn't mean to tell you that dang it, I just feel fixed, a robotic engineering technology to achieve the goals."  
"Years of my experience, I don't know what lays on the bottoms, darkness, and rotted away remains."  
Dee says, "Criminal boots, old merchant treasure, hidden money   
Chests, maybe plain shoe leather."  
The cafe was jammed packed. Ming-Lou, serving customers with chicken dinners. Tom was sitting in a booth reading the daily newspaper.  
"Come on sis, let's join Tom, sight of him, you two need to get to know each other."  
"Yes, let's sit, you are playing with me , up for grabs, type O."  
Tom looked up, pulls up two chairs, "join me." Tom is lost in Dees' smile, her lips, wandering eyes, her raised chest, and her wrinkled nose and sweet freckles.  
The only person who the heck is going to be able to make sure that the next season will be a liberated woman.


	11. Chapter 11

"And who could be this amazing lady be?" Tom asks.  
"Lost in space, Dee is name, sister to this maniac, carrying a chic, on my lips, and I have salad on my mind."   
"My one lonely sister, miss independent, she is a beautiful bowl of cherries, fallen out of the cherry tree. I love her anyway, don't get me upset, keep your distance."  
Tom was eagle-eyed, watching some of her neck movement, the best way to bring forth a yearning , her round hips, inching closer. She sits down and starts reading the menu, "I might have a salad ."  
Abe says ,"Two Chicken Specials, and sweet tea, that's it."  
"Thanks, Abe for ordering." Dee said.  
The hot food arrives, "Let's eat, and I need to make a phone call to Shelly."  
Abe ate, as Dee played in her   
plate, Dee's legs searching under the table, touching Tom's hardware. Tom was speachless, feeling captivated, as Dee sucks on her finger, making her tongue wiggle slowly around her thin red lips. Invader, Tom thought, racing in his mind, 'Take it big boy. I want more, I want you, and I know that you want me to, in ooh, the foot fore play was inviting.'  
Shelly said, "Excuse me, I hear that the orchids are in full bloom, birds nesting, water splashing can be fun," then dipping her tongue out, licking the greasy remains off her lips.  
"Something worth trying," Tom says.  
"This food is delicious, full of flavor, I love it." She says.  
The only thing that Tom hears was, "I love it, full."  
Then Abe says, " Excuse me I have to make a phone call, Tom can you please take Dee back to her car, sorta make sure gets home safe?"  
"Yes, I can do that." Tom answers Abe.  
Abe hurried out the door.  
Tom watched Dee finish her food, he relaxes, as she watched him back, "Shelly is quite a lady, she has caught your brother's eye,and he- hers."  
"Yes, I see there is the two, and Shelly will do him good and she is a wonderful friend of mine."  
Tom says, "Every inch of her has Abe written on her, even the way she smiles, her look, beauty exceeds her all the ways, busting a bubble of joy, walking around, heads together, when they are together, there is only one."  
"Yes , special lanterns, shine light, where they go. A wonderful couple ." Dee said.  
Tom looked in Dee's eyes, "Dee we sneak around, fool around, don't you think that he needs to know the truth, we are seeing each other?"  
"Just pay the bill, that'll make me happy, and we can have some alone time."the  
Tom followes Dee outside, closing the car door. Dee mumbles, "I want you."  
"I feel like ape-man, stir crazy, as he kissed her cheek. The place is available for you to be happy, and she glides across his seaty, no one seems to notice as he unzipped his pants, she opens her legs, straddles him and they are together, each moaning as slides inside her body, she is so beautiful and she said, "I am glad to see you tonight, I love you inside of me, banging me here, in public."  
Being the person , he shoved her over and again she gave him delight, moving into a pattern, pleasure takes her again. She buckles under him, breathing heavily. Joy rides, as some shadows appears.  
"Tom you can follow me home,   
Spend the night, I will be able to get you off again."  
"Such a perfect lady, trying to make me your slave, working every inch of my favorite part.  
I am your worst case, since your foot tease under the table.  
Every time we make it a night, you bawl- bitch."  
Dee apologizes, "Sorry you feel bent out of shape, can't let me guess teasing you at Ming-Lou, you seemed anxious."  
"I was hoping to get caught, and Abe would be happy, I just know he will be happy to hear our relationship is full and final."   
Dee, "Not yet, I am not sure how he feels. I have second thoughts.  
The girl in me, is not going anywhere, you are doing well and I have been looking for sex. My brother is coming from his shell.  
I don't know what else to say.  
I am glad to hear your voice your opinion."  
You are likely to be happy and excited as we explore each others games."  
"My love for you is strong and I feel like a fire chief, and I want Abe to know the truth."  
"I think you need to dust you pants, playing on my way, cause a home run is on fire truck, super man, I will definitely be the one who makes him understand that loosing some sleep, so Zipper your tongue.Don't be that way, you promised me that we would take it slowly.To enjoy our love making. I want our private life amoungst no one, not even my brother."  
Finally Dee makes it home, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulled him inside, closing her door,as the night birds sing. She maintains her balance, as she undresses, laying down, as Tom, stripes off her clothes, cuddling up and running his over her naked body.His knees unsteady, making her insides tremble.  
Dee says, "Get down and dirty me up"  
He rubbed her shoulders, taunghting her name, "Double Dee, take me the way that I am, make it happen, you teaser, I felt like a lost cause at the cafe. Not enough in the car and I want you again. Let's enjoy again, shake, roll, arch your self, feel me, til morning." Tom cupping her breasts and moves faster.  
Dee rides his fire, then slowly stops as he released himself. She holds her chest. "Tom you are so incredible to me. "  
" Like a good friend, I will be here, holding you high, meet your needs, simple as it gets, but one day, Abe will know the truth."  
Tom slides inside of her, "You game me, like a Hawaiian sunset, torturing me, I cherish you, loving me, what gives?"


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you are like Christmas to me, a special woman, hidden secrets, that gives me goosebumps. I feel adored, in a gentle rain, sweet escapes and I intimately claim you, my love."  
They both floated to a full sleep, till the alarm buzzer went off.  
Dee slides out of the bed, accidentally hitting the bed rails, "frickin railing."  
"What could that be?" Asks Tom.  
"Go back to sleep, Mr. Wonderful, I did not call your name."  
Tom smiles and laughs,"You can though, I will be listening love, last night was astounded."  
"Joy to you ." Dee said.  
ICY ROADS.  
Abe was at the Baylord' lake with some surveyors doing a report. pressing on marks to the trees, that he wanted removed and hauled away.  
Then he pulled out a skeleton of a blue print. Points to different places, making sure that everything was understood and agreed to get done, to the bottom line . Some pipes were eroded, looking pretty bad, just had to be replaced with all new equipment.  
Black mud settled in , keeping water background and filters clogging up the flow, Driving chords of steel through the other compartments.The land scavengers were a good crew, like concreting hard hats, did not make any sense. Some where lost, most were not in agreement with following details. There were new locations and the crazy doing what the action began running notions. Mounters drove around the connectors.  
"Joy to the world," Tom announced.  
"You are late, I am not sure if this proves to be a bedroom benefit?"  
Abe's voice echoed in Tom's ears.  
"Dee and I lost track of time",Tom spit on the ground.  
"Get busy, grab the pliers, and untwist that roll baller, feed me the extension please" Abe says.  
Tom spotted a core screwdriver, as a bit bee stung him, he pulled the stinger out, but ended up with a whelp , swelling, and redness spreading.  
Tom dozed to a sleeping stage, struggling, traveling down an old iced road.Catching his breath, laying on his horn as the reality escapes him.His feet feels like Pinocchio-heavy wooden logs.  
A voice could be heard, ' timber-up', and the road winds around getting crooked more, going up hill, sliding round slick spots, not safe to travel, ice forms. Making it impossible to maintain control of the car, spins back down and the back tires screeching, flipping the car over as the back door crashes open, missing the tree. Sliding back wards down the hill.He heard a horn blaring, as a human form caught his eyes, ice captures his vision, he could no longer see out the window. A voice deepened, and water splashing around below him.Looking to the left, he could see black heavy waves pulling the car down in a nose dive,as the gray mustang was disappearing through the mud gaps opening his eyes, he saw a woman who looked like Shelly. Her ashened face, sunk in cheek bones, dark circles around her eyes, glowing red eyes, drums beating,, "Who are you?" No answer. A wicked smile on her face, the words, be brave, I can help you. Shut your eyes and sleep a little.Music roared in his ears, 'bat out of hell' then, 'toy soldier', next 'release me,then ice age.  
Thunder clapped, lightning sizzling through the dark sky,  
Birds flew in different directions, all reality was gone. A skinny goat bleated, with curved horns prancing around the front seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Mother passed away, cold and alone, she grieved to the bone.  
On that icy day, bare legs, and shoes had holes in them. A rumple old woman's coat. She wrapped around in quilt. A little light, shining through the frozen panes of glass. I heard a weak voice echoed in my ears. She started to close the door, " momma go back to sleep, I will handle this "I love you, you look wonderful." I walked back out the door, Tom said proudly"I am serving the Lord."  
"Wrong direction, wrong way, I am not sure why this is occurring? Go back, hurry up Tom, as he faded away, he was not Mr.Universe, our   
hands were closed in prayers, and Tom faded away in a old yellow mist.  
Rachel reads her private letter ,  
Rachel opens her mothers shoe box. There was letters written and pressed together, tied neatly with red ribbons.' A wonderful Christmas, I feel like a great pretender,as I placed some yule logs, in the fire place. I feel it is going to be a long winter, I have faith. I have hung up my needle work, there is Jimmy Cricket and Jumbled, with a big x on a empty box. Then I have placed a heavy hand over my chest, I drew Redbirds, bro bear, and sneaky snake.Painted some rocks, made Shelly a sock monkey, for a present, she has been looking forward to getting one. We are going to sing Christmas carols, for the children's ministry Tabernacle . I wanted to fill the house full of joy, and watching the children laugh. Shelly's favorite game is Hide and Seek, not mine though; under the bed, behind the door, and the clothes closet. The sweet dreams makes me insane, as her eyes are closed. I just love her so much. The Dumbelow's dog is going to have puppies, maybe we can have a puppy. We need a good house dog. Shelley well help make some peppermint candy. Games, music, and prayers go out to our unfortunate men in the uniform, who won't be home this Christmas., I love my baby, Rache.'   
' Today caught my fingers in the door, above and beyond hope, trying not to show fear. Sunsets, good promises are hard to keep. I just want to take it one day at a   
time. I will say an old woman's prayer, Let the Queen sleep, while this momma, fools don't volunteer good inventors, they are born, just like fear, pushed into the heart, over time they become a withered prune. It's sweet nectar, lush right to its pit, until it's all ate. I will burn the lantern, and let Rache touch the black soot, from the chimney, and put her small fingerprint on this letter.'


	14. Chapter 14

' Third letter, just another dozing day my precious child, you are dear to me. I play silent tag, saying your it. May the wicked trees blow away and the cotton fields fill your imagination of running in the sunlight. The honey hives, filled with honey, so you can dip your fingers in the honey and lick your fingers, daughter. Let the weather be warm, waiting for you to pick apples, pears, peaches, and red Cherries. Yes, you are a big help to me, oh, I have hidden you a cherry cross. Ha, stop blowing warm kisses to the soldier ants that are in the window cell. It's not your birthday, but I am making you a humble cake, putting loads of sweet peach frosting.'  
'Fourth letter, it's the mumps season, your jowls are swollen.  
You can barely cry, at night and I am glad you have the willow tree, you hide with the water hose and make lots of bubbles.Flies in the rain barrel. You are full of horse my lurky. Thanks to the rooster, he crows into weather vane. Gusty winds out, and I have a great ear ache. I have been looking at the ground hog,as he kisses his own shadows. Thanks again for the rain bow picture that you have drawn for me. Love your vocals, Miss Kermit the Android frog. Sorry, Rache, the fifth letter is not written, I believe that you can make one up.  
' Sixth letter_ I hope you find this letter interesting, a long time ago, there was a girl who wore pig- tails, played in her aunt's flowerbeds, fell in love with a young fellow, your father, who stole my heart and I captured his name. He bought me flowers, gave me kisses, and wicked winks. I took his hand outs, he would say chin-digs ,my true China Doll. We got closer and be gan our lives. Things in common, loving the moon, our heads down and we prayed for you.In my pea with brain spins around and, I got some sweet cravings, Hershey bars, pickles, ice cream. We laid in the tall grass, I got chiggers between my toes and later a baby carriage. I became a huge blimp, and under a Cedar tree, I got a shiny ring. Frankly the wedding gown was only worn once. The knee proposal, I cried. Wild flowers on the side walk. He said, that it would be nice to reach for the moon, blow kisses in the clouds.Love you to the moon, the train, the same door when you are late. And he said Now old folks_  
I love this woman, with run-time.


	15. Chapter 15

The words out, carry on, water testing for contamination, as the mosquitoes looking for warm blood to suck. Snake holes hidden under leaves that was covered under brake bushes.  
Land lurchers; sitting in trees, safe from the squirrels, gathering nuts and berries. Hooves of pioneers, who sleeps in thickness of grass, staying at distant as timbers roll down the dirty hills.A beautiful woman is taking pictures of a parade in the sky. She was gasping, as the lens slightly opens and closes.  
"Abe move that body", Kim said.  
" Work it, ceremony tree, limbs a little stiff, reach out to me, grab the dirt.Touch it, hold it, back up.  
Are you hungry, have you tried the steak message, wow, bow down, turn around. I am so famished. Let's grabbed a bottle and a few bites.You have the best tools; lips, hands, your all mail, making me feel better , let's play in the love boat, action began running towards the rocking boat.  
"Where have you been,oh Kim,"  
Their lips met,as they finished hugging behind a huge try. He got closer, pulling her tiny panties open, pushed her back, and she arched over as he kissed her a thousand ways, his hands touches her silky thighs, resting on the her perked nipples. He raised her dress, she was panting really ready, fever rushing around, her cheeks were pink in motion, gliding around his penis. Lusty pleasure tool, placed first in the middle, then the back.  
"I have missed you so much." Abe said.  
"Me too," Kim said.  
Abe squeezes her hips, kissing her more, they make it inside the boat, his hands go back in to her panties, Kim moaned softly in Abe's ears. " Making love to my best friend, do it now babe , roll me over and take my nipples, have my own juice flood your tight penetrating penis. I will capture your special lanterns and you can shine my intake manifold.  
"Perfect picture baby" Abe's places his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Shelley felt lost, she asks some folks about travelers, but she got nothing, she felt helpless..Mrs. Cochina(coco) Doghenstar, replied " There was a Norman Hotwell, a doctor in the village, that made house calls."  
Shelley talked to a Wicca woman, Flats Cooper, who could barely hear a word,"Master of the foot devils travels down to the lake, bringing back rotting pears, flakes of dried bones, she then left with a dark manned dog, never returned."  
Shelley catches up with the drama teacher, Miss Alma Vortexan, hooded belle lady, "I am not sure, but the good doctor Norman Hotwell, was a healer, for cured ways of woman, his secrets in the water, gives lives to earth spirits, headache, tooth dwellers, baby mamas, broken bones of soldiers, helping unfriendly savages.   
Little bleeders,pneumonia breathers, isolated cures, he rooted nature, planted all kinds seeds. "  
"Sounds like he was not a church mouse. "  
"Watch out, he is high above and I feel that he rode through many storms, declaring peace, and fixing people's troubles, with out rage, he went many through storms, and prayed for so many people.,"Alma said.   
"What other ailments? "Shelley asks.   
"People with anxiety symptoms, depression, high heat, commas, he cured my breeding sickness.."  
"Sounds like a sinner, foolish talk. "  
" Missy you are sneaky way of speaking of our good doctor, leave me alone, I will pray for you to find the truth. "Alma waves her away.   
Then Shelley meets the Fledgemans ,Richard and Olivia, a man and his wife, who talked about a traveling man comes full circle with you some old place in the other hand, he married a bar maiden, found her dead, face down in the dirt at the barn lot.The town looser, gambling, lies, fights, drinks, tramps with soiled ladies.   
Owner of the Dolz Palace, he continues to consume liquid spirits, hiding in a bar room, recognized by a scared whip, on his left cheek. He might see you, you can try, most people know him. He is kookier, than a plug nickel. He laid his wife to rest under a old Elm   
tree."


	17. Chapter 17

Shelley had thoughts that drifted, most people in the world of beauty, the wonders of the smells ,taste flavors, sounds of laughter, the feeling of simple things, laughter, food with family, listening to music telling stories, and prayers. Small talk, dramas,bonding time together old and young. She hated to admit, Johnny laters, or she had a hold on reality, but Abe was a player. And she wanted some answers. That was why she let him play her with power. Tools of the trade cycle theories. She closed her eyes, extending her arms to sky, as she listens to the windchimes, hanging from the ceiling fan. Time seems to drifting away and her world becomes bleak; no colors, no sounds, images appears from another time, as a heavy pouring rain   
skipped on her skin non -stop. She felt hypnotized, creatures of evil lured by. No sight of children, no sounds of birds, and color was black and white.   
She was alone, forced to watch the past's wrath evolve around the dying world, nothing she could do except to watch everything fade away, she wanted to reach out and say everything will be fine, but no one could see or hear her. She was not in their reality.   
Shelley missed the sound of the busy traffic, color of horizon , flight of the birds, and chills raced down her spine.Fear was like a point, in her chest, as buildings falling, floods racing through the world, eating the land up, capsizing great ships, planes, trees, hills, carrying giant boulders away. The Sunday was gone, no face of children were seen , no familiar face ,all strange occourances, this place was not home. The   
Waters kept rising. higher, overtaking everything, the thought of the land down under. Then she found her self in a room, no windows, working men, were moving wooden crates, as the black soil rolled around their boots. No doors leading out of the huge room, only a   
Sky-lift window above give light and it was a dismal gray, as water poured in fast. No words escaped from her throat, as clean shaving men, working side by side, not noticing the destruction. The men were trapped, a sight of garbage rolled by her feet,and she looked at a black man, who picked up a pair of wire-framed glasses , putting them in his shirt pocket. The man wore gray and white coveralls, with a matching head cap. He looked straight through her, filled with tears.


	18. Chapter 18

They were like prisoners, in a cell- block, then a hand reached down and pulls her to safety. There she watched the ship being dragged upon and pulled beneath the water in the coastal area,the ground was shaking, trees falling in the water, close to her body.   
The debris floating around, brambles of tree limbs drifting by, as she clung to a single sapling, bouncing up and down in the green and black scooted water. She climbed on a slowly moving log at the edges of white foam gathering to the shore-line. Reminding her of the Anochonda movie, she was scared that her foot would slip off, and she would slide in the black water, and not knowing what was in this dimension of water  
She looks to the right side and sees a gigantic river snake partly curled up in the water. She reached out and touched the cold body, she wanted out of water depths, the only thing that she saw was dirt rolling down towards her face. She also seen a little light house, above the eroding cliff ,with a beaming beacon lights, shining on water ways. Her hands were grabbing roots from muddy banks, with a little bit of mud in her nostrils, she was able to pull forward and pushed with her feet,she crawls upwards as mud slides in her boots. Her hair was twisting around her chin and throat, she felt like she was carried up hill.The great ripping currents engulfing the the land, eating the land away.   
Stumbling towards the lights, she managed to get through the gravel road, making it through the door   
A couple of church like ladies were carrying on a conversation , she could not hear what they said, but she floated up the staircase, reaching the top she opened the top of the sky light door.


	19. Chapter 19

Shelley glides on up,opening the sky , not a cloud in sight, a doom gray.A thought of heaven, as she drifted upwards, nothing was seen, or heard, she felt sad, as she went down. She held her breath, she hears ticking as she engulfing back into her body, her pounding heart ...her shaking body... her weak body...in the dark room. Realizing that she was flat on back, stunned, she could see the tears rolling down the black   
man's face, as he looks towards her face. She breathed a deep breath, and she could smell the sweet lilacs in her room, hearing a dog barking, out of her half opened window. The warm breeze gives her goosebumps, and she has a dry mouth. Shelley sits on the edge of the bed, standing up, opening the door, walking down the lighted, looking at the fresh painted, green ivy vines on the wall. She opens the screen door, looking upwards, the brightest luminaries of the moon's view. Sounds of a train,traveling down the tracks, smelling beans and onions cooking in the crock pot. Turned on the faucet, filled a glass full of water. The water quenched her throat. Sounds, colors, taste, feelings were back.She steps back, saying out-loud,   
"Thanks for the world of life that I have. "  
Cracking Sunday, redish ,light pink rising from the east, as dew of drops were settled in the folds of the golden honey suckle. She seen a white owl, leave the roof-top, swooping down on a limb, saying, " Whoo-oo-oo."  
I am home, where I belong, all real. The hot cocoa was delicious.   
Morning came, as the chimneys smoked blue , thinking of the red fishes, the church bells,and taking the back way to the woods, running her feet in the lake waters.


	20. Chapter 20

No ,she felt trapped, useless, and the other woman, shame floods her mind, and Abe was a centre of lust, with Kim, she didn't want to think of him and another woman. But she was not perfect, hitting it with Tom, her best friend's lover. Then she said to herself, maybe a person can find the truth, when reality hits them in the face. Even now, Abe was so handsome , he gave her love lessons, one she could not forget, he was awesome, his voice, his gentle touch, and long kisses.   
"Just and image, He'll with it, my mother served a liar."  
Shelley dolled- up her face, smoothed red lipstick on her lips, back to the Dolz Palace, to press for information, that might be, and the hate of thinking of Abe, put her in reality check. She stuffed a couple grand inside a white envelope, maybe the money would persuade the right person and the desire to fix her self. She was tired, she didn't want to be at home, she wanted Abe, she could not let that happen, so hanging out with a stranger, fill her alone time.   
Shelley found Max, drinking, with a hot blonde sitting on his lap, he caught Shelley, she looked hot, red lips, black pants, white t ,that clung to her body.   
She looks at Max, hands him a white envelope. Max   
Asks her, "What brings you back, a cat or the mouse? "  
"Shelley answers, "Cold weather nor strong drink, just passing by, understand, gut feeling, maybe you could remember something. "  
Max looks her up and down, " Clear enough ,pretty lady, you must know that I don't bust my jaws to years ago. "  
"Shut up, any one person, I mean you, laughing, cutting up stories, looking at my body, talk about the Baylords lake, I would appreciate any information that might help in my situation. "


	21. Chapter 21

Max said, "I let you know that was years ago, and I am at the barn table, spilling my guts to you: Bill, Mitts, Piron, some times there was a older hill man,who joined our little party . His name Jack Elks, a wild man, I called him meatballs, strutting around our camp, dressed in rags full of holes, smelled like rotten tomatoes. He was mean and ugly, he trapped bear, wolves, beavers(blondes), cutting the ranks. Looking at the moon, chanting he had a child, who didn't know him from a potato bin full of spuds.I would chew tobacco with him and spit chews on the ground.   
One time he took me to his beat up cabin, from his   
hanger, he gave me a plane ride, I got nauseous and beans came up. So did the rabbit, I felt the ground shaking, on my knees. He laughed at me ,as he dried the furs out, hanging them on nails in the ground hanger building. He called his plane... Sister Mule...cause She sputtered like one rammed mule.He offered me flying lessons, I refused. We trapped wolverine, fox, skunk, rabbits and I loved the water falls , there's one in the hills that is fabulous, bathing in the summers."  
" Just be real to me, he was a little crazy , mean and get really ugly at times. "  
"He had a thing for the double Dee Dex, blonde, flirting with him. She was a rage doll, mussed-hair, skinny legs,Johnny long legs,dimples in her cheeks, she would carry him pails of black berries. As grew older, her dresses got shorter and she would roll in the grass, sometimes she would skinny- dip, just her and Jack ,one summer, I caught them in the act. Kissing, and she was beautifully developed, she sat on him, and she she bounces around, moans softly. She gasps saying," Better upwards", and she got up. Dusted the dirt off her legs. Jack got off the ground pulled her close and kisses her lips. Then she said that she was getting to old for games, and Jack walks away holding her hand. After that, she never returned, Jack did though he never talked about Dee. We all knew that the two were spending time together, and he had  
changed. He was quite,and he would invite us to share blackberry pie with milk with him."


	22. Chapter 22

Shelley said, " Max, Dee is my friend, and your a dick."  
She is vapor, of my breath, your jealous of her, and the big moment has not arrived, oh please. Not hanky time,cutting the crock, I am not pureness. I have hoped that you are a peach, tell it to Dees. She is no longer any reason why you should have insomnia."  
Shelley sat down, ate her cheeseburger, turnip greens, and drank more Pepper. Then she said, "party animal "  
She left the pub, tears rolled down her face, she stood  
still. Thinking of her Romeo, feeling like a raged doll, torn,ripped, jaded. He didn't fit her glass slippers, more like a douche bag. She felt hypnotized, enjoying him to the fullest extent, but she didn't a white picnic table, for a fiesta. Just cause alone, bad wolf wanted his riding hood, and she was never a Joan of Arc, he was a can of worms. She gasps, " I want to go home ", she told the taxi cab driver, but changes her mind. She went to Dees, "I am a rolled duck, quack."  
"Come in side, it's pouring down rain, " Dee said.  
"Yeah I'm not sure if you are aware, of my name is Shelley, the sheep's dog."  
" Yeah I'm not sure if I am aware, what's going on sister, your KIng has downed you, troubled shoulders. "  
"Extra, I found myself in the lonely street, another woman, I cried for myself. "  
"My brother does not love her, a game for himself, you Shelley, nipples to thorns."  
"Thanks, I have survived the boot camp and I have insomnia. "  
"Yeah I'm not sure if you are aware that your special day, pinky swear."  
"My name is Shelley, lucky enough for free friend chat, "  
The door buzzer sounded. Shelley catches her breath walking past Max. "Polo smells good " Shelley stated.  
"Come in Max,"Max hands her lovellovely long stem red roses. She placed them on the bistro table, got a blue Kerr jar, filled with water fitted the roses in, and added pink food coloring.  
"Just what brings ...roses, after I feel like crying to...another story..."  
"Dee once, upon a time ..."  
"A beautiful girl...like me...and A guy like you... wow! "


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh Dee ,it's been a few years ago, I have carried this torch for you, to carry on the brain and there is nothing but the good doctor, and prayers for your assistance in one hand, the whole truth and I will pick a good dream. You are my dream, more hands, to release my vows, moon over the top of the hills, fabulous rainy night, can I stay, for the rest of our lives!"  
"Sharing truth, lust, and the stars, more make up in bed room, me following Scooby doo, small part of the I dooo!!You have came to the right place, I used to have one short story, a friend of mine is not sure if I have to go to the end of the other woman, and I am at the right place in one hand, your own feelings about the Baylords, and I will pick your brain about a hot cup of coffee. I don't have to go to the end, we're adults who is no problem for me to face. The strange thing is that you have hardly a chance to stay. This is live, loud,and I am ready to celebrate the other woman. I am going to change out in something more comfortable. Send me a clown, we can laugh, and I want the lonely man that is steps across my threshold. Be I am carried off my feet. "  
"Dee,I promise by the tips of the pink moon, you will land on your feet, ecstasy awaits you, show me your pillow dreams. Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you, let go of my ego, and I would not miss this once in my life time. "  
"Max, sugar lips, my blood pressure is rock solid bottom.,and my name, Dee."  
"Yeah, she, No,I will call you my name, Mrs. Maxim."  
""All clear, and we are on 'standby you. "


	24. Chapter 24

Max showers quickly, goes in the, and watches Dee  
stir the bread dough. She pours the mixture into the  
hot cooking oil, and soon there were golden brown  
griddle cakes. His mouth watered as he pulled two  
white plates, and stacking the hot cakes. Max looks her up and down, "The best, melt in your mouth pancakes, and do not cry over spilt milk. "  
" Silly words, my thoughts, you are wet whining dog."  
Max looks up at her face, "Catch your breath, you have a love story, to begin with me and I feel, we  
can be a good team, open up." Max feeds her, rest of his pancake.  
Dee swallows the pancake slowly. Then she says, "I  
feel like love has lifted me up and joy is making me  
happier than I ever been. You have done that to me. "  
Max looks happier, "Search your entire heart, a piece of reality, we can watch the wall clock, swear our words.  
Eat pizza, touching the bedpost , holding our bodies  
together, just maybe, we can become good parents. "  
Shelley sats down, "Mister, drink your orange 'j."  
"Take it easy lady , I need a minute to swallow, no  
more baby talk today. "  
"Yeah, why not, we can raise a family, like the Ricardo's."  
"Butter fingers, my queen, raise my crown,take me and  
and join me in holy matrimony. "  
"Step over my feet, and we will dance dangerous on  
daily circumstances. "  
"I can be your KIng, --Using China cups,duty,and  
honesty, will make you want more. "  
"I find the truth, you wanting more, a savings, that could cost in blood, true love. "  
Dee begans to breathe heavy as Max, slid his hands over her tummy " Watching your tummy grow like a  
pumpkin, will make me feel like a touch down."  
"Great Wharfs, the kicker, " shaking her finger. Daddy sleeps like a big bug in the rug, momma tells it hot."  
"Daddy, I win, you buy me a pony, I ride all day long."  
"Save me some Jack, it's what works for both of us! "


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a few months, Max glides his hands over Dees kicking tummy, resting his hands on her delicate area. "Don't laugh Dee, I am your soldier, after your heart, spread your arms, I am jaded, stuck on you. "  
Dee smiled, " Good grapes makes mighty fine wine. "  
Spoken like a queen, love makes you stand up,oh that's so nice to hear, dear. " Max said, qued her to the window. Then he added, " for every crash that I 've ever had, you are now with me, I could never have planned this in one hundred years. You my love, quite a catch, red hot. "  
Dee says, "Darling I adore you, no mud on my buns,   
and such a hard case, I enjoy being with you. "  
Heat stirs in his body , lingers in his throat, "Queen of   
my heart, I take you ,on my knees, for whatever it's worth, developing in my tomorro's."  
"You are such a home body, threatening me with mixed   
words, Queen of your heart, leaving me, departed.   
When I don't understand the way.I think you are aware of the way I feel, you are a pain in my ass, blubbering   
some guy shit."  
"Remember our way, we will make it. " Max said softly. "  
"Please, Max, I follow you, throw me a curve ball, I would strike out. "  
"Oh , Dee we can ride the storms together, settle our   
momments,and cross that road, when we get there. "  
"Max I love you!"  
"You are worth it, I rate you, mature, and understanding, I am ready for your sheer attention. "  
" Max you are such a wolf chastened body, full of   
love. I cover you fully, carrying the birdies, baby me."  
"You better walk on cracked eggs.,no change in my   
Thought, your full of sunshine, just back me up,and deal with the outcome. "  
Max bent his head, and kisses her fore head, "Fantastic woman, my lightning has struck you. "  
" Hold back, I want to keep this moment" Dees eyes   
searched Max' eyes .  
Max could feel her heart beating, watching her chest rise and fall. She was ready to commit to being   
his, "Don't stop loving me. "  
Dee heard the lawnmower running, as Max kisses her tighten nipples, clinging to him, she was excited,   
approving of his x-rated love.   
"I am proposing to you ,,,,,,,Woman make a choice   
Serve me, your blowing my mind, setting a record,   
A lifetime of solving our decisions.!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Your hormones are racing, tearing me up, placing   
interesting ways. "  
"The cure for me, Dee." Max said.   
No words were said, as their body connected, their   
moans carried across the room, the room spines in Dees head and Max swept her trembling body up .He pushed her body down and teasing her lips, then balancing the mattress, their heads rolled, exploding in shattering moments, the tea kettle whistling, each stretches up and headed for the kitchen.   
"A beautiful woman, leaving me for tea and crackers "  
"A good man comes full circle in the house, eating food, and smiling, such a sucker. "  
"What a treat, from your blessed lips, nut shell, all   
cracked up, go ahead, drank your tea,I love you and that's what matters. "  
Dee hands him a cup of tea, a buttered biscut, with orange marmalade close in reach,"Thanks Max "  
"I am happy to see you are happy, let's go to church, I have an announcement to make, you are part of it,  
You can hear me ask a very important question! "  
"Man are you sure, that will pop the bunny out of hat trick? "  
"No, but I want everyone to realize my love for you exists, personally I don't care what they think, I am proud to have as my wife and a dream come true. "  
"Wow,Max, hook, line,and sinker!"  
" Only in your bed, I want to place my arms, master   
my touching, pleasing you darling. "  
It happened so quickly, as Max pulls out a little green box, her eyes grew large, he gave a white hanky, his   
words were slow, " My mom carried me for nine months, my father, he sat me down, saying, " Stay out  
of Mr. Wiffles garden , don't blame the rabbit, eating the carrots, when only watermelons are left on the grounds. Don't steal a woman's heard, Will you marry me?"  
"No, doubt ,Yes, our future can bring the lights down, but our fields of gold, Will hold over rain- bows , I love you. "  
A clapping of hands were heard, Abe stood up, Dee   
turned around, smiling in his direction, "Yes,I do except Maxs question ,I would be honored to be his loving wife. "  
Abe bows his head, "Congratulations, to the couple, blessed be, enjoy your years to come! "  
The church members smiled, gives handful shakes, some scratches their heads, women stirs around in their seats, trying to find the hymn the Pastor announced, the organist started playing, "Here comes the Bride. "  
Dee looks around, not seeing Tom,she forgot to tell him, she wanted Tom to know that he to would be be happy when the right lady steps in his life. Never the less,,she excepted her true-love , and no more   
games. She looks at Max,"To my wonderful husband to be, ladies be hold love in front of your eyes. Many  
years, I have wished for this. Finally the day comes,   
May the circle be unbroken, the date to be planned, and arrangements to, thank- you! "


	27. Chapter 27

Then Max made a comment, "love will keep us together, as the shoes on our feet, will carry us through our happiness and struggling times, we will master our live*s, as one happy family, cheers to my beloved, and honored woman, Dee Dex."  
A older woman's hands shakes "Mighty be the ducks in strange water, let them learn how to swim, have a family, let the geese fly high, and guns be still, as the new couple make their way towards heavens steps. "  
Then the bell towed three times, announcing it was  
ten o'clock.  
The Pastor, sighed, and gave a short sermon, then passes the bucket of fund-raising, to prepare for the new steeple to be bought and installed.  
Then the choir sang,'Middle of Nowhere. '  
Then a young girl sang,Tessa Mae,'Hallelujah ' that echoed across the room.  
People were clapping their hands, praising each other,  
hugs and handshakes being excepted, as men placed their caps, back on their heads, some ladies and children headed to the bathroom. Few folks were going out the door. A older man was going on his own way,  
reached a dried- up bush, grabbed a half bottle of whiskey, and swallowing the rest of the whiskey, leaving  
the dreighs of whiskey .Watching a small boy, chase a squirrel up a tree and then he sees the happy couple kissing each other.  
He then threw the whiskey bottle down near a tree, said, "Forgive me, for I have sinned, just another day, stolen a few green apples, slept with a bar maiden, mixed pleasure with liquir, said a few lose words, praise the lucky couple. "  
Max waves at the gentle- soul, holding Dees arm, as a red bird flew by and landed on a near by bush. A creepy  
snake slithered by paying no attention to the red bird.  
A big brown manned dog barking at a little cat that was sitting in a window cell, watching a few old crows,sitting above on the wire lines.  
Across the street, Mrs.Lourdes, was beaten the dust out of her floor rug. and the sun was hitting her eyes.  
The limbs cracked and popped as he watched the old jackass swishing the flies away and nodded his crooked ears, The town people called her sister Sal.  
A blessed event was about to occur in Armstrong, a wedding,  
Some people liked social events, others liked gossip.  
cake and ice cream eating. time for the men to go hunting, take the groom to the camp fire burning in woods.,sharing some old horse blankets from their past, telling stories about the Baylords beaver in the muddy waters and she down dancers. dancing with the stars, announcing the snip catchers who lives in the woods. The torch lights from the camp fire burning in wood, confused green horn cattle raging in from the West Brookes Cattle Range. One person bought a few oozing with the black blood bull. Some stuff their heads with pillow dreams, others confused, as music  
Was heard playing in the woods.  
A pot of stew cooking slowly over the camp fire burning till the breaking of dawn.  
The women visit the floral boutique, picking out flowers, then they hurried to be something that bride and bridesmaid dresses were seen, as flashing red and blue lights came on , sales lady shows a lovely selection of fine white gowns, Dee settled for a lovely peach and tear strands laced of sequins, an old version of the vintage look.,and matching short veil.  
Excellent pair of white polished heels. While one person hands her tickets to the Coast of Mexico city .


	28. Chapter 28

Chivalry time, planning the bedroom of tricks.;tangles of hair cut off a Indian rampage, Hallelujah music sheets, old settlers picture placed in the middle of the bed, tailfeathers of a goose, empty pain pill bottle, box of balloons, blowing up and stuck in pillow cases, jackscattered and, jar of Vaseline, and a big card, stating," Wow that's girl the camp gear, have you found her, the woman turned all her cookies to the lake, sharing good laughter with the outcome ladies, in her closet. "  
The big event took place in the town, a small church, the sun was going down.The happy couple, holding hands, "Heads of all, today we share the crying, white hankies, blessed rings promises and my blessing, a  
Cake for two. Smiles on the a brand new wife, under the new steeple. Let the right hand be given a name, from Miss to Mrs. "  
The new couple, now will make their vows,and we shall listen for them to be honored by their matrimony  
Dee" I shall give Max, tears big as Texas, ,laughter, in the stars, my mrs.Down dancing, called Chicken little, so he can see my legs, and average kisses, just kidding, Max,my friend, lover,and my loving heart. I DO  
INteresting things that bump into my nights for only you. "  
Max held his head hands high, pulled out his sickness shooter, raise your hands . Dee begans to breathe heavy as the new rings appeared out of his pants pocket, he said, "Only one person, one hand, one finger! " Dee started counting backwards, as hands lowers slowly ,"This is not a hold up it's about time to holding on" and Max slowly slides the rings in their place, announcing it was only thing I have survived the my wife's burning sensation and she is facing a few minutes later behind the curtains with me" The kiss was not seen, it was personal private, but moaning was heard, White hanky wedding, Abe says, " Absolutely love, she cried behind the curtains. "  
Shelley catches up with Abe,and smiling "Throat hurts so much inside, a dream catcher, Hallelujah, "and the music begans to play . 'He will come again. "  
Every body went out the front doors, down the steps  
The Pastor led the people around two twisted trees , and there was a milk cow, "Let's get introduced, meet Bess, blesse her, let them learn how much inside, outside of the box is not around the long term use it as the new couple make their way towards their hands. "  
Love one another, as faith grows seeds, let no man take away the the land and down in a little bit on her work, mother nature is probably not gonna be happier. :  
The red apple queen, love of the heat, Max kisses her " My sugar plum. "  
They walked to the dock,catches gentle waves between their toes,splashing water around another, as motor boats zoomed close by. The two creating a special tide, as the big ship blew her horn..


	29. Chapter 29

Besides placing home made cookies, others bought  
Gifts of plates, silver ware, jellies, and crackers. The  
big event took place in the local community church, before the sun was going down. The happy couple kissing each other, after joining hands, hands waving  
in the air, hankie were catching tears rolling down in the ladies pink, red, mauve colored lipsticks. Then the choir sang, "Love Will Keep Us Together, " flashing bulb' s of smiling faces, giving Blessed Society Event  
of Armstrong.  
Max planted a big long kiss on the beautiful lips of  
Dee, crushing breath, stimulation tingles down her spine,  
tears fell down her cheeks, a dream came true, a church  
wedding. Abe stood back, nodding his head in approval, along his side, Shelley castes a big smile towards towards Dee. Every body went out the front doors, and the Pastor bowed down, said a quiet prayer, then called out, " My thoughts and wishes for you are  
enjoy the day , congratulions for the newlyweds."  
The Pastor sat down on a long bench, in the back row,  
trailing his fingers along the loose leaf eyelets that were seated on the seats of the bench, saying,"Love one another, be strong, faithe in the seeds that are planted in the hearts of love.Amen."  
The red-apple queen, love of the heart,beats a strong  
pulse, Max kissed Dee's lips, arms glued around her small waist, his knee's shook."My Sugar Plum,as he slide off her lavendar nylon garden leg belt, rubbing her skin, kissing her knee.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day, Shelly met Abe, at his place, he pulled out a chair, pouring her some strong black coffee. She sat down, as he scurried around, he placed his hands on her small shoulders, '' Somehow I didn't know Dee as much as I thought I did.'' Then Shelly said,'' No need to complain  
Abe she is all grown up, don't look in the old bookcase, for a little book called life of loving, don't go off high-ended, mind playing tricks, she will be okay.''  
''Tom is my best friend, my bones are aggravated, shadows stir in my head, I feel like a frog monster , baby, a mess up, standing here wondering wrecked about.''  
''Stop you will figure it out, don't cut your thoughts of things that happen, they just do darling, you of all people close that door,''  
Abe closed in by Shelly, '' Sounds fishy, eager to swim, ugly truth maybe, a fight to bare soles, my soles of bare feet is narrowing around in the poles of my feet.''  
''Must of been blisters in the cheep pair of shoes that you bought.''  
''Ha, I'm in the mid-section, my legs are stirring crazy, I want to blow off steam, I don't want any sun charmers, don't buy dreamers in the right place marrying Dee.'' Abe said.  
Shelly coiled her legs tight, ''Max was her heat for many years, and to cross that mountain, she blossomed, counted the sheep, and married the sheep header, that's how I see it . Real love, the kind that she wanted, you can't deny her one bit, you are just being paranoid of Dee, being her sound mind, she no longer hunts in the eyes of men.''  
I feel like a con, not letting her share her true feelings, I mean it, she goes off and comes back, trying to talk to me about my love, and I and I don't see one good foot in front of my nose, I am suppose to be there, caring enough to see the light.''  
''I guess when real love birthed her, she was ready, you don't need to protect Dee.''  
''For now he can be her King, but he better treat her with care, respect, and civil tongue, or he will have to answer to me.''  
Shelly put her fingers to his lips, ''shush, let's dance'', pulled her man close, as some way to stop the conversation.  
Abe was aroused, catching her sweet moves, smiling at her pretty eyes, holding that sparkling gaze, '' Woman there is times you are a cut-throat , and I love you that much more.''  
''Lucky me, you are not for hire, I would lose you, cause you fit the man that women dream for.''  
''You mean courage, braveness, lack the sense of humor, Mr. Right, me. Lucky me, lust dwells deep, but you must pleasure another, and stir the fire in me, you can not speak to me, of being madly in love, your path has reigned to a crooked time, promising me things, you are   
crested to the strangest bird, yellow I think.''  
''Your words are harsh, I don't care to argue, you may leave now.''  
''I will, I didn't mean to be impressed anyway, but you seemed to be stepping on my toes, laugh in my face, vice your words, then share some emotions of your life, your a hook on fire, ready to explode.''  
''Tell me that I am not on your wish list, steady my hand let me be myself, and we become friends of the night.''  
''No, I won't listen to the lonely crickets at night, thinking of you holding Kim, or any other female, that drives me crazy.''  
Shelly kicked her foot at the sink, plastered a funny look on her face, and walked out the door, slamming it shut'  
Horns blared, as she crossed the intersection, ''Hey lady, you ran a red light, you are crazy, the speed is twenty-five , not forty , she slows down and climbs up her stair steps. Then she reached the door, turning the keys slowly ,tears roll down her face, she steps inside, relocking the door, slips the light on,. Pulls out a book to read, THE   
MISSION OF THE NUNS, laughing , she laughed so hard, saying, '' May I be a million miles away, when, Abe is laying with Kim.'' Laughing to herself, repeat, may I be a million miles away , when this bull-shit happens.''  
Shelly was thinking of the russet sunset, colors of golden yellows, deepening hues of reds soft ambers of turning brown. Leaves that fallen in the floating breeze, while near-by frogs, croaked, wings fluttered as the dragonflies appeared on the green moss , waves rippled, as some fish daunted their heads up to the surface to breathe. Birds sits silently, catching mirrored shadows of deep trees, that were close by, a small boat half-capsized. The smell of the dirt, caused a stench to rise, in the air, smoke rings floated from some campers, as the little blue cabin boat drifted. A place that haunted her ears, as the moans of a heaving female could be heard, then a joyous cry of two bodies in ecstasy, one passion night, that lingered in her mind. Shelly rolled over and cried to herself.  
All she could think of was his warmth , tightness of his hugs, his touch. ''I must love you, Abe, as usual, I carry passion for you.''  
And she cried more.  
Shelly falls asleep, falls into a dream, a man stands by a brick house, as fair naked maidens walks on the roof tops giggling, their bodies so lively, supple thighs, perched nipples, begging for sinister touches, sweet magnolias fill the air, touching their bodies. Moaning his name, calling him to make wild passion love, filling them with his seed.  
In a distant tree was a lovely female, whose hips were a golden brown, tight G-strings with white lacy booty shaken the branch limb arching high towards the moon, as poor pelicans dove into the lake. A halo reflection of her finger pointed to Abe, and he stumbled closer to the tree. She was a wild one, her cries were loud, and she whistled for a wood pecker, the bird landed on her foot, she tossed around, pulling her leg up straddling the tree branch. Abe slipped out of his shirt, climbed onto the branch, pulling himself to her, reaching her arms, holding her close, then it happened, they flew away. Like butterflies, their wings fluttered, as they disappeared into the dark of the night.


	31. Chapter 31

Shelly coiled her legs tight, "Max was her heat for many years, and to cross that mountain, she bloosomed, counted the sheep, marrying the sheep herder, that's how I see it. Real love, the kind she wanted, you can't deny her one bit, your paronoid of Dee being of her sound mind, she no longer hunts in the eyes of men."  
"I feel like a con artist, not letting her share her true feelings, I mean she goes off and comes back, trying to talk to me about my love life, and I don't see one inch in  
front of my nose, I am suspose to be caring enough to see the light."  
"I guess when real love birthed her, she was ready, you don't need to protect her."  
"For now, he better treat her with respect, care, and a civil tongue not just her King."  
Shelly put her fingers to his lips, "Shush, let's dance,"   
pulled her man close, as someway to stop the conversation. "Lucky me, you are not for hire, cause you fit the man, that women dream for."  
Abe was aroused, catcing her sweet moves, smiling into her blue eyes, holding that gaze, "You mean courage,braveness, lack the sense of humor, you are cut-throat, and I love you that much more."  
"I don't feel lucky, Mr. Right, your lust dwells deep, but you pleasure another, and stir the fire in me, you can not   
speak of love to me, your love has reined to a crooked time, promising men, you are a strange bird, yellow I think."  
"Your words are harsh , you can leave now."  
" I will, I didn't mean to impress you any way, you were stepping on my toes, a laugh in my face, vice in your words, share some emotions of your life, your a hook on fire, ready to explode."  
"Tell me that I am not on your wish list, steady my hand, let me be my self, and we may become friends of the night."  
"No I won't listen to the lonely crickets at night, while you hold Kim, in your arms, or any other female, that drives me crazy." Shelly kicked at the door, plastered a funny look on her face, slamming the screen door, as she left him standing.  
Horns blarred, as she crossed the intersection, "Hey lady you ran a red light, slow down, the speed is only twenty-five, and you must be going forty", plunging her the finger.  
Shelly reduced her speed to thirty miles per hour, She eased around the corner, pulling slowly in her drive, taking the keys from the igntion. She starred at gnats and mosquitos swarming the street light, slowly walked up her stair-steps. Then she unlocked the door, tears rolled down her cheeks, she stepped inside, relocks the door, slips the light on. Pulls out a book to read, ' The mission of the Nuns, laughing so hard, saying, "may I be a million miles away,when Abe is laying with Kim, cause that is bull-shit."


	32. Chapter 32

Tom felt like a wild bear, wanting to rip out his heart, stomp out his life, drink the night away. Instead he looked into the darkened sky, yelled out, "My beautiful lady, I was hoping to be the one that was.the icing on your cake, not guted, not with you and another walking along a white picket fence, I must be happy for her." He shuffled his shoes, then says, " what other monster can there be, grabs a person, like a theif, and flees, I am tortured out my breaking heart, thorns piercing my soul."  
Tom pulled out his keys, goes inside, to his bathroom, brushing his leg. The torching heat, sweating like a mule, "dang, this city is full of a man's balls hung upon a crazy woman, she is like a temple, she then turns him upside down, so fast. She was warm, gentle, my love, my purity, set my world full of sweet desires. Can't believe she got tiedup with another, I must of been neive to even think she was for me. Sucker must have written on my brow. She jumped away from me so fast, not a word, all lies, she painted up her lips, we painted up the town, a rat, she booted down. I was lost and now I am standing on lonely street, city of full of rats."  
Tom looked in the mirror, "Sir, you could of been a shack, full of hoe-downs, no I chose the rare beauty, loving her like my back bone needed that purity. I feel like a crooked man, some , stole my jewely. A fondation, no a carbon copy of a fool without a clown face."  
A few weeks passed by, Tom sit down on a dead tree trunk. Sounds of big wheels rolling down the dirt road, rending dirt, tanked roared, on coming and fast, old whammies, felt like the heat was already a hundred degrees, a storm brewing up in the sky. His hat was covering his sad face, more muck in his face, some increased brow lines, as he squinted his eyes. He was working extra hours, not his chaotic mind, but his lost of things,to keep his mind off of Dee. Slowly he felt an itch to knock off a big area, these hills were getting cut, logged up and hauled to the lumber yard. Later he would patch a few tires. Dragging up his tool-box, walking across clumps of hilly dirt, scattering a red ant hill. He wanted to crack some nut, a wild fanged bore; a big fight, shorten his lifestyle, free up the good Dee. Well, for now he could pay a few bills,and not clutter the dirt.He drank some of his Moutain Dew, wishing it was a cold brew. He streched his arms to the sky, walked on to the boat cabin, went inside, stripped off his clothes, took a shower, wrapped his wet body in a dry towel. A knock on the door, Tom opened the door, " Come in Shelly, before you get soaked in the rain , " as the lightning continued, and thunder cracking.  
Shelly walked on in,"I am looking for Abe, have you seen him?"  
"No, I was just cleaning up, been a busy day, can I help you?"  
"Yes/no/ I don't know its storming, and I was hoping to patch things up with Kim-eyed Abe. It hurts me, that he runs to her, for uncertain things, advice, he calls it. I call it no sale benefit. He can be so cycled up with her. I can not think straight, my head rolls with pawn dreams. I feel paronia, he seems lofty,catering to her , a cut out zombie, a wall between us,.I can not reach him... wild...  
half himself, no, excuse me.please."


	33. Chapter 33

'' I am venting, and I know that you have other things on your mind.''  
''Do not worry Shelly, my ears are here, you can talk to me, friend, anytime.''  
The boat rocked, from the wind, as the wind tossed it on the waves, little wall lights flickered off and on. Tom went into the other room and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, a white tee,, returning to the room placing his hand on Shelly's shoulder. Sounds cracked as the storm brewed up, and Shelly cringed with fear. Lightning struck a tree, a small flame hit the wood, causing a fire, but the rain drowned the fire out. Shelly grew worried, as the storm continued. ''Sorry, I do not mean to bore you.''  
'' You are not boring me, I am here, go ahead and speak, I am up to listening.''  
''Good, Tom", Shelly said.  
Shelly felt her face blush, she was noticing the man before her, he looked excited, he was ripped in all the right places, his abs mesmerizing, a jaunting jaw line, twinkling eyes, a stud-line, a lonely man needs reaching her eyes. A pulsing point in his clean shaving neck and the sent of Polo hitting her nose. She could not resist a small touch, her hand reached out, touching him, sending his head spinning. He started rocking, with the boat tossing around. Somewhat confused, he swallowed hard embracing her sweet body, Shelly went into a crescendo, as she rotated, she caught her breath, softly she eased Toms need deep in to her insides, each second melting into pure pleasure. She rode on , lifting her body and gasping to his thrusts, gathering Toms body and holding tightly, kissing his lips sweetly, laying in his arms.  
''Are you okay?'' Tom said.  
''Yes, ay from the way you are amazing, my life crumbling, you seem to be helping me over this edge, I do not feel any regrets, being noble, we both feel good, a tiny fuse, a explosion of enjoyment, was fulfilling and actions were need, I do not care, Abe has his own particular event. Screw him, and Kim eyed, getting his burger and fries, We just dominated the night, and I loved you in a way, we just needed each other,'' and she rolled away . They cuddled close, held each other, sounds of beastly snores through the night.  
The morn came brightly, as the sun rose in the sky, the waves gently rocked the boat, Shelly, fully naked, cooked eggs, brewed coffee, toasted bread, laughed at the nakedness of Tom, and sang, ' You got a hold on me, and let the the good times roll, Mr. Sandman. Then she slipped close to Tom placing his fully erection in her hands, and gliding him to point ten, smoothing him sweetly over the edge of excitement, he again nudged her down and pleasured her sweetness, touching came automatically, sounds of the nightingales, loons and the morning birds were in the air, a little breeze touched his skin . His arm hair raised, and he came crushing like the foam beating up against the embankments.  
He got up and ate the cold eggs, toast, and drank the hot coffee, while Shelly straightened the bed linens, touching the pillows, smoothing out the wrinkles, kicking black slippers under the bed, her cry as Abe touches her. Shelly turned away, walking away from the bed smiling to herself. Returned to the kitchen eating some eggs, swallowing toast and sipping the hot coffee. She did the dishes, as Tom showered.  
Tom came back towards her, ''How about we visit my uncles, the old man loves my company, I love him, like a father to me, he was a sea captain, insane with his dark secrets, and I need a good laugh, he talks of his wants, his life time, rants on about rats, scum dogs, beautiful maidens. Hoe downs. He is gray and shadowy, hallow tongue, rough gutted, but I love him.''  
''Hell yes, listening to trap stories, storms, chicken stories, lusty-breasted whores, and the old seas , I feel like that is a wonderful of lusty folks. Ship ahoy of the mighty captain, maybe he saved some special treasures.''  
''You stay arm lengths from him, no sitting on his lap, you can ask questions, no all aboard, and hold my hands .''  
'' Morning in progress, as we can ride in the morn lights, passing the daybreak hours.'' Shelly said.


	34. Chapter 34

Tom raved on, "The old man, is all I got, he needs a good shave, some bad jokes, a rotten tick of charms. He talks of slaves, whiskey days, his honey pies, he brings it on like no other. A great captain,I,I, Captain, bring me another sea-story, as I listen to his rare stories."  
"I am excited rare enchantments, just outright of what I need to hear, old days of life on the seas, spirits of the liquor, struggling competion, the cries of passing storms of the adventure man." Shelly said admiringly.  
"Tom said, "You, my lady,would be pulled into his mind-boggling escapes, charms of his life, accompanied by his lovely maidens. Lips soft as silk, skin full of electricity, bearing gentle words, the needs, desires of a lonely old man's heart. "  
"Trying to take the cat by its tail, sounds like he has had one-way, to many headaches, and throwing stones was not his way to get across to you."  
"Well put that emphesis under your pillow, we have been through thick and thin, his iceburg stories could rip my head of caring, like a father he was my hero, who raised me the best as he could."  
"Tom, I truely believe that there is sink-holes in lonely men, their needs are pure, love of sweet dreams to go forward in life." Shelly pulls her hair off her shoulders.  
"Woman, you are right on,there is roosters, hens, pullets, and bullets to end things."  
"Tom Handsey, you are full of moon shadows, expecting to play mind games, no friend of mine, to declare men rights, let me tell you this much, give, take.,  
all my life, hearing my mothers words, like a horse-whip to my ears, as tears roll down her cheeks, watching misery play an important role.She lost her mind, emptiness in her soul, there was no bondaries, even when she was laid to rest. Her cold lips touched the ground, brought her no escape from worries, a mean man endowed her before she met my loving father. May she rest in peace, I can not explain much, but she was lonely, beautiful, my plane of a Queen."  
Tom touches her back as they walk, he is quiet, starring into the dark sky. Then he speaks up, "Sorry, Shelly, I did not mean to hurt you, I would never intentionaly hurt you."  
"All forgiven, I am venting, you know it is hard letting the past go."  
"Shelly, he is the one person in my life, who opened a lot of doors for me, a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, a warm bed, his shoulders to cry on, clothes on my back, food to eat, words to grow on, money was nothing, as his son. His loving hands that held me, when no one else cared, I can relate to being raised alone. Dealing with times of struggles. His hands shakes, he wobbles as he walks, his head is almost bald, he loves me as his health is failing him. I pray for money can not buy jug-heads, He is my company, a menter to me, I worry about him, no hill of beans, I love him."  
"Since you think so dear of him, I would be very delighted, to be a burger and fries girl, hook, line, and sinker." Shelly said.


	35. Chapter 35

The storm has past, Shelly walked by Toms side," sailor ,as you could be ,old wounds, sounds weird, but I am looking for truth, being myself, not crying in you ears, reality shared, a momment, passion arose in my body, we got carried away. You and I , we were caught by surprise." As her hair glistened by the moonlight.  
"Okay, lets sort out some things as we listen to the windchimes , you felt good, your kisses were sizzling, as I gathered you close in my arms, my heart pouded away.  
I can not say it was a mistake. Abe has his pleasures, I am a grown man, we both played, fun was needed, romance blew in. Don't hem-all around, it was great, I did not need encouragememt, I was not a cocoon, I flew like a butterfly, loved every minute. My breathing patterns were weak as I crumbled to my own want and I exploded to the top. Here we are, you are just so full of love."  
"Listen, Tom , do you have a screw loose,I hanged on tight, taken it well, I savoured your touches, loved your way , now I am trying to put the peices togeather. You are not a puzzle,but a man, that I rode in rhytmn with. "Slow at first, then faster, we did the right thing, my fingers did not burn or slide away,I kept them exactly where I wanted them. I felt the stir, not teasing you, I joined you."  
Shelly looked into Toms eye, "You are a powerhouse, a full engine of dynamo, charms, prize of my moutains, Lord of my heaving breasts, tingling in my toes, burning the bed with you, is how a lady , gets that itch, a bitch with ants in her panties."  
Tom said," Ant sucker, you are one hundred percent, four-leaf clover, you are great, say we can, maybe, be blown in the night."  
"A bump in the night, exactly, my friend."


	36. Chapter 36

A snake drifted its head sideways as it escapes into thw muddy water, disappearing fast. The mosquitos, and gnats swarmed arounded the three quarters of dock. Tom glided the cabin place, munching on a bag of Lays potato chips, " I want you safe, lady, got it Shelly."  
Shelly crossed her fingers, " I will lay whiskey down , along side a two-dollar bill, as my promise."  
Tom "I plan to listen to his enchanted cupids, arrows in the heart, maybe I can coat you with my sugar.Yes, I have what it takes, Pops is quite a gabber, kiss them one day, leave them next. I am no fool, he is interesting.  
Do not count your chickens, until your eggs are hatched.  
A blessing, apples have worms, or could be rotten, but there are few apples that are good eating. I say old dogs do not minge with puss n boots. There is plenty of stray Toms and whole lots of bitches, and then a bunch of mouths to feed. Water gets belly-deep, when the frog croaks, and you have to take the bull by the horns. I will adjust forward, being a brave savage, my whiskers will tickle the girdles off the ribbed cages, as the heels dances through out the night.. I will jump over high fences, watch those shaking hips, as pretty panties fall down to the ground. May I plant seeds in the ladys gardens, they're rich soil, and the ladies will cry no more.  
Driving my pitch fork in the potted soil, like it or not, some like it hot."  
"Tom straighten up, and do not say teasing words, you bush wacker, I feel like a plane Jane, not enough, you got to roll in the mud a little. Keep bragging, I am not jealous, go tell it over the moutains, I am tired,Just be quiet like a mouse."  
"No, Shelly, I want to roar like a mighty lion, who frightens the little mouse under the queens chair.Have a nice night.We can match headlines, buckle up,my guns fired in all directions."  
Then he pulled the fog horns.


	37. Chapter 37

Tom had new orders, altering permits, surveyors that were discussing a purification of new filtrations of each cabin, and the lodge . None of this could be a guessing, policy contracts of liabiltys, safety procedures were to be up to the safety codes. The earth diggers were in the process of tree removals, lumberjacks were buzzing away, pulling trees down and hauling the timber to the lumber yard. Landscaping , correcting the data, making sure the blueprints were being implanted. New hires, were like babies, watching, learning ,lisenced mavericks bostled these young brains into shape. Roads were rerouted, and talling paychecks on Fridays, were hectic. Taking pain pills for the mighty headache that he acquired, when he walked through the small office space. Those ugly dearheads , getting on the phone, calling the municiple department installing new water meters, adjusting the log books. Some of the checks were direct deposit, he needed an accountant. Sress headache, he listened as men boasted. Any day now, Mark Sorwals wife was due to have their baby, and Joe Casidy was about to go on vacation. The insurance program , was outdated. W-2s sighned, all identity cards were copied and being filed. Security men were hired, and last minute details were verifed. Fire codes with the fire chief. Time was going slow, Tom shuffled his feet, and then he arranged new plants in the wall corners. Placed a new desk , close by the entry door, raising the window, sweeping the dust out the doors, shutting the screen door, knats and flies swarmed in the air. He pulled out a chicken sandwich from his lunch pail, and a hot thermos, containing his coffee. He ate his sandwich, like a wolf. Tom went outside, breathed in the dust, his nostrils caught the smell of the dumpster, and sounds of frogs,croakin hit his ears. He was thinking of his uncle whom he had not seen for a couple weeks, thinking of the crickety door, and his uncles' favorite words" Did the bears chase you out of the woods?"   
And his enlighted words,"No mr. Grruumpy, did you get enough bear sleep, its not hibernation season." He would usually go in and pour himself some cold lemonaide ,cut a big slab of cornbread, dip up a bowl of beans, sit a spell. Talk about work, letting stress leave his body, hugging the old man and then playing a few hands of rummey, letting gruumpy win. Then he would laugh, "Wheres Mrs Campbell, hiding in the cupards?"  
"No she's looking for the chicken, you think, we can slice tomatoes for her?"  
"Yes, but be careful with the sharp knife."  
The week end approached, as Tom and Shelly paid a visit to his uncles, Tom knocked on the door, and the old man answered," Who is it, and are you naked?"  
"Like flounders in the night, anchors away, Captain, spiders in chest, no naked ladies for your harem. a broken fang, slaves , your calling, merman and maid, a double scout. Do not throw us to the gallows, or hang us out to dry.


	38. Chapter 38

Tom was trying to get his uncle to shave,' cause he did not want Shelly to see that his uncle looked like a wild man, sorta deranged. Shelly deserved to be seen in the public eye with a respectable person, not a gazing oddball; for critics taking tabloid pictures. His uncle told many unrealistic stories, making people laugh and snear behind his back. Some chided stories consisted of wild mustangs, barnyard critters, nightly brawls, patriotic victims, scandulous romances, and broomstraw bitches. Shelly would be clueless, and confused, with the alarming social media, a far cry of sleeping; probably a need of thorazine to help her sleep, and whatever else added to calm her nerves, making claims to her soul. It seemed, she never had a father figure in her life, protecting her; just a mother describing some ill fated times, living in her mothers shadows, in days of lost emotions, drinking heavily; giving the girl nightmares. The girl needed hope, that was for sure, not a doorstep love, to be trampled along the way. She was like a fragile piece of glass, that could be easily broken in the wrong hands.  
The deepend sky, filled with sinnister looking clouds; like closed gates of purple hues, heading from north to south. There was red-bush tails climbing up the green barked trees, trying to hide themselves in their den holes. Teasing the eyes of racing lizards, was the dirt trails, stiring up in the breezes. Down the street, doors swung open as two boys raced down the library steps, pulling up their zippers on the jackets, as the american  
flag getting tossed . The glory of the red, white, and blue, gave Tom a feeling of American pride, in the momment, he was thanking the brave men who fought for this country, and served their lives for protecting the rights of all America.  
Tom could hear laughter of children, playing in the nearby park, a sizematic dog barking, bells of an ice cream trawler, and screeching tires of a taxi cab.  
Then he seen a hidden mouse under wet cluster of leaves, just the tail was seen.  
Over at the barber shop, the music of Gypsy, Tramps, and Theives played. He watched a black and white police car, turn it's wheels, he waved his hand at a young girl, with shiny, black clickety-clack shoes walked on, talking to her dolly in a old blue doll buggy.  
Tom's eyes caught the movie-plex, hot arivals, Soldier Woman, and a kid's special,' Miz-Piggy.'  
Down the street, a sign of half-priced, on the confection of sweet-tooth ,doughnuts; blueberry and raspberry cremes..  
He went straight ahead to the Go-Shed and bought a magazine, 'Marvelous Tutors.' He returned, buying sour cream doughnuts.  
Shelly came out of the post office.


	39. Chapter 39

Shelly watched the handsome young man who was approaching her," Hey Tom, just the person I wanted to see."  
Tom's throat muscles tighten up, "Well, Miss Shelly, you are looking lovely today."  
"Same to you, nice weather, don't you think?"  
Tom could't think straight.  
"You standing there, could make a make a girl think, oh my toes."  
Tom laughed,"Your wide-eyed looks stunning my lady... Earlier... the rabbits somehow got out of their cages, scurring around, their foppy ears, and white tails; five loose bunnies."  
"Sorry, I missed that."  
Tom wanted to touch her, but stopped himself, "Gosh,I gotta get home. Fixen to eat my sour cream doughnuts."  
"Well I am gonna grab some burger and fries," she laughed, "maybe some other time, we can get together and brainstorm." Starring a hole in his chest.  
She looked desperate, to be touched, he wanted to touch her shoulders and kiss those abling lips, forget the doughnuts, no hits, he said to himself. She seemed restless, and hungry for him. Her fire was burning, compelling danger zone. She was beautiful, could make peppermint ice-cream melt in his mouth. Tom kept walking, being face-to-face, it was a critical momment, he did not want mistakes, such temtation. He rested his head on the wall, she was a warm body, and she got under his skin, tickling him in the right spots. He closed his eyes, moaned her name, clamped his mouth on a doughnut, the sweetness melting on his tongue, dreaming of her succulent lips plastered to his, her legs dancing around his, her body floating, as her tongue dashed in and out, welcoming him touch her sweetness as he glides in and out, his fever continues to swell him.  
She was a hot ended spark, sending waves, shuffling his body pn hers. Tom cupped his hands and released himself and quickly showered.


	40. Chapter 40

Shelly watched the handsome young man who was approaching her," Hey Tom, just the person I wanted to see."  
Tom's throat muscles tighten up, "Well, Miss Shelly, you are looking lovely today."  
"Same to you, nice weather, don't you think?"  
Tom could't think straight.  
"You standing there, could make a make a girl think, oh my toes."  
Tom laughed,"Your wide-eyed looks stunning my lady... Earlier... the rabbits somehow got out of their cages, scurring around, their foppy ears, and white tails; five loose bunnies."  
"Sorry, I missed that."  
Tom wanted to touch her, but stopped himself, "Gosh,I gotta get home. Fixen to eat my sour cream doughnuts."  
"Well I am gonna grab some burger and fries," she laughed, "maybe some other time, we can get together and brainstorm." Starring a hole in his chest.  
She looked desperate, to be touched, he wanted to touch her shoulders and kiss those abling lips, forget the doughnuts, no hits, he said to himself. She seemed restless, and hungry for him. Her fire was burning, compelling danger zone. She was beautiful, could make peppermint ice-cream melt in his mouth. Tom kept walking, being face-to-face, it was a critical momment, he did not want mistakes, such temtation. He rested his head on the wall, she was a warm body, and she got under his skin, tickling him in the right spots. He closed his eyes, moaned her name, clamped his mouth on a doughnut, the sweetness melting on his tongue, dreaming of her succulent lips plastered to his, her legs dancing around his, her body floating, as her tongue dashed in and out, welcoming


	41. Chapter 41

Abe and Shelly sat in the porch swing rocking gently.  
"Shelly let's build a hunting lodge. I will hunt and fish, you can scout, build me a little camp fire."  
"That is an exellent ideal, there is pleny of land, we can discuss this later. Right now I am trying to sort things out, I am searching myself and I will think about it."  
"Come on baby, it will be fun, camping lets make a dream time, memories, You would love it. I would give you full tour of Baylords wild woods."  
"Sounds like you have planned this out, asking me to  
be a guest. Is that it Abe?"  
"Well its been on my mind, but you seemed to be a step ahead of me," acting like he wanted to change the subject, I think I need to change the batteries in the flaslight. I was thinking, is tommorro to soon?"  
"That would be okay, with me. I could pick up some oopsie bags, toilet paper, and body wipes, Sunblock, I burn easily"  
Cooking supplies, extra blankets, and my gun, old faithful, for the army rats."  
"You have a way with words Abe."  
Get some mosquito repellent, the kind that lasts up to six hours, some non- aklaline.I want to hear the loons, echoing in the dark,owls of the night , follow deer tracks, and watch the ripples in the water."  
"You sound romantic, could give a man a heart attack my love." Abe sounded serious.  
Shelly wrapped her arms around Abes neck, and he kissed her sweet lips, leading her into the house, placed her shoes by the front door,"Wash my back, darling, soap it real good."  
"Wait lets hear the weather first."  
Just then a news flash, reporting of seven children, from the orphanage that was nearby. Abe got goosebumps as hair stood up on his arms.  
"Those poor children,out there all alone, scared hungry, probably lost...poor babies.""  
"Shelly they probably run away."  
"We do not know that, the news says missing, call Tom, leave him a message,explain what we are doing, see if he will feed Parker, while we are gone."  
Shelly grabbed a Evian water, and swallowed some sips, "hurry", she said. No answer.  
"Thanks babe"


	42. Chapter 42

Shelly kissed Abe's cheek,"I love you, also, do not forget to place the big unbrella by your green insulated boots." Abe's words were assuring,"We are a great team Shelly, I also need to check my first-aid kit. I might have to add, cotton swabs, peroxide, alcohol. "  
" Na, na, na, it is time to get some sleep, to be up with the birds."  
Abe turned the lights low, as he cuddled up to her loving smell, drawing in the Sand and Sable, her favoright cologne. "Good-night" they said, in unison.  
Morning came early, Shelly slid her feet in the soft pink bunny slippers, tip-toed into the kitchen, peering out the window. She saw the honey-suckle vines moving, a small black nose at opened weeds . Then a head, a huge clanging noise, central air kicked on, and a whiny bark, with four legs scampered away. She opened the kitchen window, placing water in the coffee filter, adding coffee, turned the switch on. A red light came on, she looked out the window, but the wee fox was gone. She placed white napkins on the table, by the two black mugs. She filled the sugar bowl with fine granulated cane sugar. Pulling the clover honey in her cup. The first cup of coffee always a tradition, waking her zombie eyes, then she filled Parkers food and water bowls, Parker stood by the door, waiting to go out side, make her toliet rounds, and to chase the cat that lived in the old shed.  
Shelly opened the screen door, Parker, in a hurry, fled out the door, her toe-nails scracthing the red linenolein tiles. Shelly took a fast shower, stepping into the warm pulsation of beading water, she rubbed her face, lathering lots of peach suds, shutting her eyes, her mind drifting on Abe's tongue , kissing him was very exciting, she could feel her body temp rising. She started gasping, as he lifted the shower curtain up,"want company?"  
Of course she did, but she said, "Check on the biscuts, they could be done."  
Shelly stepped out of the shower and contined to dry her body, down to her toes. Those jiggley love handles, her fingers. She wrapped berself in a white terry robe, smiling to the mirror, "Who is the fairest of all."  
Abe grunted, standing in the doorway, " You are, a sweet apple to the rotten core."  
"Oh, wow, my belove , is my dog outside? I take Parker is outside, she left early, wagging her tail, scouting the 1cat."  
" YIP, she likes to chase the little red fox."


	43. Chapter 43

Shelly slipped on her yellow chiffon top, brown Kaks. And yellow ostrich tennis shoes.  
Abe entered the room, "Business as usual."  
"Of course. I let Parker out to, she ate first."  
Abe loaded up the RV with the supplies,, securing them, arranging them neatly, he locked down, and they headex towards the old Texico gas station, filling up with high grade gasoline. Shelly changed the radio station to a country music one; some hot rhythem, and drums played as she rolled the windows down. Shelly purchased a compass, binoculars, and retorted a chessire cat smile. She then said,"a small trip."  
Abe reached over, taking her hand in his, "Are you ready for this? "  
Shelly answered, "no doubt in my mind, like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  
The sky was getting darker, clouds rolling around, and she moved her feet to the beat, thinking of walking down a narrow dirt path, watching brightly colored birds, sworrling high above her heaf, " I love this weather, I hope we don't get a big thunder storm."  
Abe answered, "me to love bug."  
The rain started,soon the road was turning into mud, tires began to sink, as he pushed the gas pedal harder, easing up on the brakes. The wind was gushing around, as they entered the camp grounds. Abe pulled into a open spot, shutting the RV off. There were a few quails sprawing about, trying to settle in a dryer place. Abe looed out the s3ated window, seeing limbs break off, and lightning sparks across the dark sky, emmitting bolts of thunder, he huttled his shoulders close to hers, as the crashing winds shook the camper. A five gallon plastic bucket rolled on the ground, as dirt was scattering through the air.The wind slammed the bucket in to the side of the camper, the luttle well lantern flickered, displaying flames that grew akward shapes. He adjusted the burning wick to a small burn amd plaving it close to Shelly. Then he pulled her into his comforting arms, reasurring her that things were safe, " there is nights like this, we can hold each other, we will eat later. Abe sees a big beast, a grizzly. Who seemed out of place, scavenging outside, his nose in the air, pushing the old trash bins over. Growling, showing his teeth, swaying his huge body, that was soaked, pawing around a tree. It stood up, its height was extremely tall, it shook its head, trying to push the tree down. It roamed over to the red picnic table, climbed on,as a big clap of thunder struck a nearby tree, ripping it apart, as sparks flew in all directions, scarring the bear. The bear jumped off the picnic table, running back into the woods. Abe could see dim lights in the distance, he decided ro check it out later. Thinking that the bear could be close by. Waiting for the storm pass on.  
Shelly ask, "What are you looking at?"  
"Minor things, dim set of head lights in the dark, watched a beast run back in the woods, spidders crawling on the window."  
Shelly gasp, "Bear, spiders, what else a sea urcin?"  
"Dim lights, silly, check your dog, Gege, she is quiet."  
"Scarres easily, she is nervous, and she always hides when storms rage on under the bed she goes. My little pom poo. Gege small feet was shaken, het sad little eyes, as she licked Shellys hand. Her little tummy growled, the pup pushed her weight close in Shellys lap. Hishing sounds were heard, but Abe ignored it, thought it was a cat , maybe roaming.. Gege knew it was voices, she hid again. Abe closed the curtains, as Shelly pulled the sheets down. Abe locked the doors, turning the wick down, bowing out the little flame, carring a flashlight, that he stuck under the pillow, pulling his keys out of his pocket and placing them in sight on a bedside table.. "sweet dreams, my love."


	44. Chapter 44

The morning feature, the sun streaming brightly across the sky, casting its warm rays on the tops of trees, on the wet ground, and through the green and white checkered curtains. Gege was barking, Shelly got up, to let her little dog outside, to releive her bladder. Shelly unlocked the door, opened it up, and Gege bonced on all four paws, down the steps , on the ground, she was happy barking, chasing the morning butterfles.  
Abe woke up, pushing the covers down and sitting on the side of the bed, he was half-dazed, wiggling his toes, placing his feet in his brown slippers, and looked out the window. He noticed broken tree limbs scattered around, laying on the grass; the yard was full . Gege was standing by rotted stump, watching bees swarm, she came back, wagging her tail. He let her in, she rubbed her tiny white body against his legs. Abe said, "are you hungry, girl, I will cook extra bacon and give you a strip of it. Shelly was peeling potatoes, to put in the hot frying grease, as Abe pulled out a carton of eggs. Abe said, "I love it out here, morning bliss, a good woman to share a sunny breakfast, a dog barking, don't you agree?"  
"Well, last night the storm, a little romantic, you was here besides me, loud noises, high winds, I was on my toes, I enjoy being with you."  
"Water down the drain, moutain snow, could have been more romantic."  
"Abe, you are lightly on your feet, lets eat and clean the outside bramble of the storm damage. "  
The eggs were scrambed, golden potatoes, strips of bacon laid on one big plattet. Crispy toast, buttered, and honey in a jar, set in the middle of the table. Shelly poured freshly brewed coffee in their mugs.  
"Listen my love, you can go back to bed, I will clean the dishes, and scout around ooutdoors, I will wake you later. The night was treacherou, the storm , a bear traveled through this area, and I want to check those dim lights out, that I seen."  
Shelly said, " I would join you, but I do not want to leave Gege alone. You go by yourself, but please hurry back, I don't you hurt, take gun."  
"No you keep the gun, I will take my hunting knife, I will be safe, the bear is probably long gone anyway."  
Abe pulled on his light-weight jacket, taking the pistol out of his pocket, laying the gun on the table, saying  
"There is bullets in the kit here is bullets in cabinet drawer. I will be gone for a little while, hold the forte down."  
Abe kisses her forehead, out the door he jumped mud-holes, seen deer tracks, huge paw prints, then human shoe prints. He kept walking, hearing a set of jays squaking, then he heard a child crying, it sounded close by he walked through tall weeds, he spotted a beat-up van, it was muddy. He could not make out the plate numbers as he got closer.  
Then he slipped around the back side, it was quiet, seeing no one, he searches all sides, as his heart raced fast.Then a childs voice was heard, "help us, please."  
Abe walked around the front of the van, peeking in the windows, empty seats, an ashtray full of cigarette butts, empty Coke cans on the floor, and the keys still in the ignition. He goes to backend of the van, swallowing his spit, licking his dry lips, he looked through the small window counting seven heads, opened the latch door, motion for the children to climb out, and follow him, he picked up the four year old girl, and packed her in his arms. She held her tiny head down, crying, as her baby tears fell on his shoulders."shush, be quiet , so I can hear sound, " as he waded on through the tall blades of weeds, he noticed matted hair, torn clothes, and dirty faces. He rushed through the brumble of briars, milk pods, sticky grass, and spider-webs. His hands sweat, holding the child on his hip. The other children stayed close , following his steps, he was trying not step to fast, as his boots sloshed through the muddy areas, sinking in and out of the soft mud pots. Spider webs hanging in low places, and tree limbs bent over from the ragin storm.  
The oldest boy said,"Stop I am thirsty and my feet hurts, you walk to fast, we have a hard time keeping up with you.Others are small, lost, we don't know if your a bad person. Please."  
Abe slowed down ,"We are not crawling sonny, we are almost there, pull up your pants, zip your lip, stop complaining, as I get you to a safe place."  
The boy said, "Your not my boss, nor friend, I do not care, my dad did not care, he forsakened me."  
"Listen if that is the way you want to break ice with me, that's fine , don't go any further, its working. You are going in the right direction and I am worried about someone to. Just keep walking,"  
One of the girls said, "I am hungry, is there moutain lions hidden , ready to eat us, I want to lay down in my bed."  
Abe smiled,"no sugar, we have beautiful birds, small shells to make necklaces, and food.Shelly seen them coming in dirty faces with tears, tatterred clothes, and a pint size child on Abes hips. "Oh my word, the children , Abe we must feed them, and get them bathed. They look really scared. I will fix them hot chocolate, hot dogs, and some chips."  
The second boy said," we heard booming, rattling chains, grippen men, as we huddled togeather, I am glad to be here eating, talking to you, I want to.go home!"  
"Here, we can talk, no quarrling, I have a very sensitive little dog, she is hiding under the bed covers, her name is Gege."  
Abe stood back, "Shelly , we need to get the children home, and the kidnappers are probably looking for them."  
"Why certainly, I know there is danger in staying here, I am one-hundred percent with you.My gut is quezzy, thinking of the bad men."  
Abe noticed a bruise on the oldest boy' face, "Sorry son, those clowns that kidsnapping, I hope they get whats coming to them, bars."  
A younger girl said, " one man was drinking, cursing. Must of been off his rocker."  
The oldest boy spoke up,"Yea, one blew smoke rings, arguing about money, that they could of kidnapped the Mayors daughter, it would have gotten them money faster. One child would be easier than seven, and the ransom would be higher money. Claiming that us kids were like crazy, not educated, lazy asses. Just mouths to feed. He sounded awful, calling us unfortunated creeps."  
Shelly began to cry,"You are brave, they are not logical creeps, they will be put in a place , for unliable time, spend their time in captivety."  
Tha boy said, "Lady, I still don't feel safe, the way I live is by my rules, under one roof. Moon and stars at night, and sunny day chores with hope, smiles ,and.praise along the way. Goals occur, as we work, simple words, yes or no, we answer . Now the town sheriff, he does not serve his badge to us, he does not want us on his streets, calls us hoodlums, that he protects us by helping the public keeping away the human rats."  
Shelly said, " We will see about that, I attend church services, and I have a mighty voice, he will change, I am sure we can fix that problem."


	45. Chapter 45

Shelly lookes in the boys' eyes saying simple words, "I do not judge a book by its cover, lets see if i can help, a good haircut, and a smile, some nice words."  
The young boy said, "What pretty young girl would kiss me? Would you? Joy to me on Christmas, we cry too. I feel lost, stupid, down right ashamed of myself. I never been to a wedding, or seen a beautiful white gown. I read lots of books, my nanny says act normal. What is normal?Tears, flowers, prayers, she says that I have come a long way, and things change for the better. Still,I think the sheriff is a number one asshole, all jokes aside."  
Shelly said. " Don't worry, years will come, and you will fall in love with a pretty girl, and you will kiss her, you pick her flowers, smiles will light up your world, you just have to wait and see for yourself." The boy walked away.  
The baby girls' name is Daisy, blonde curls, wide dimpled in her cheeks. Shelly said, "Mary, Mary, quiet contrary, how does your garden grow? Pretty maids, pretty shells, all in a row. "  
Daisy smiled and said,"You are pretty mommy."  
Shelly rocked Daisy to sleep, calling her the cutest Chesire cat, a dream of beauty, a sweet princess, run for the flowers, stay close to hearts of innocense.  
Abe heard her words he smiled, "Wise lady, behold my ears you have spoke true words, ' a Miss da ' prize of a Ore potato, a bag of hard peeling spuds."  
Shelly said, "It is I who will fry the small fish, and you are gonna be fed pie, my genius, confessing to me your abilities."  
"Great scotch, I place you with my he-man abilities and you babble your strong desires, touching my heart, thats love"  
Shelly gained her control,I am no CasaNova, you stray Bingo cat, maybe a lafe in puss n boots, now go."  
"Whatever princess." Abe snarls.


	46. Chapter 46

Abe drops Shelly and the children off at the Ice cream and Soda Malt Shoppe, watching all the legs run.Then he headed over to the sheriffs department, the two young deputys asked him some questions, but Abe refused to answer them, he filled out paperwork.  
"Here you two braves, that are logical protect and serve officers, McFinn and Tebrix, you are such a badge mittens. Tell the sheriff, I do not have time to play fireworks, on a personal level, I shall return later. You boys are to take the children back to the orphanage home. They ate and they are tired, and they want there own beds tonight. They are safe, I will be calling a town meeting, we the people will be making some safer rules for society of our children, and we as a community can do this. I am a busy man, and I have lots of business to attend, tell him love goes a long way, have a nice day."  
"We are a team,"Tebrix said," we protect and serve the community every day."  
Abe met up with Shelly, looking at the sad little faces,"Thanks Shelly for being by my side, holding their hands, life of children, their full of giggles, with moonbeam smiles, love goes a long way. "  
"Abe, lot of men talk garbage, they would rather tell a lie, bust a tooth, than saddle up and ride cowboy. I think an apple has fell on your head, makes my heart soar!"  
Abe dances around, "Just like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  
Shelly kicks off her boots,"I will hang in there, through tough times Mr. Sandman", as tears roll down her face.  
Abe covers her lips with his, "That is the only way that I like it, my love. You are a heck of a woman, lets finish this talk in the RV, behind the closed."  
Abe pulls her close in the camper, sweeping his hands in her panties, getting her hot, " I am not sleepy, but I am at your begging call, lady, join me and I will surprise  
you."  
Abe pulled her over, rotating her girly cheeks, pushing her down, holding her tight. Making the bed rock and roll as he sucked her upper ladies who was in full bloom. She performs again arching her back, racing up and down on his rivid shaft, crashing now and then, going from one level to the next, gasping heavy breaths.  
Please, stop , "  
" The only cure for you is more, I rate you bumper number one, more orders for my twinkle, twinkle. A big diamond in the sky, I wonder what you ate.May all your wishes come true. I give you now. She felt like a little bird on his chest. She whispered, "I love you to the moon and back, my love buds, are shouting- more. Remarkable  
Nut . You carry on the best love places, what brings ya, you are my wish."  
Life goes on in the world, and Abe pulls the light chain.


	47. Chapter 47

The morning came, Abe went over to Tom's house, knocking on his door, Tom finally opens the door,"Come on in, Abe, what brings you here, don't mind me sulking.  
Dee is with another, my mind slips out, feeling like a nutcase brother."  
Abe casts a look on Tom's face,"Sorry , life goes on, your my best help, and business brings me, getting the lodge built is what I came to talk to you about."  
Tom turned his head away, " I heard that you and Shelly found the seven orpanage children , brought them home safely, I read it in the paper, made the headlines."  
"Yes, we did, its a hush situation, the F.B.I., is on the lookout for the criminals who kidnapped the children. As we speak, there is to be no discussion with anyone on the job.You hear me".  
Tom pulls his hand through his hair, "Abe, I miss Dee, she captured me in a way. She is carring my child, for what it is worth, she is with another, I can not believe this is happening to me"  
Abe slaps Tom on the shouders, "Grow some hair on your balls, stop, let Dee be happy, if you love her. Keep you hands off the alcohol, it's my advice. Let life catch up with you. There is other women, prove to yourself, there is more than one tomato on a vine, oh she called me, she is having twins and to let you know that she wants you to be part of their life.Now lets have some coffee, drag out the man-mugs, drinking strong brew, enough to put whiskers on the gut."  
Tom said, "I am ready to make ends meet,thanks alot."  
Tom flipped a coin, heads, I win. I will meet with you and we can go over plans. No short fuse, I will get busy, see you later, I am glad we can still be friends"  
Shelly picked up the ringing phone,"Hello,' no answer.'hello, who is this?Please answer." Still no sound is heard.Then she hears a scruffy voice, "I know that you are alone, just like you were alone, the morning after the storm. When you waited for man to return to the RV, I saw you pull the curtains open, and letting your little dog out to do its business. If I go down, so will you. I know your mothers past. I can give you.nightmares lady. Don't worry who I am. Pull your curtains, lock up, but I will be waiting. Your screams will not be heard, bitch, your little girl cries.I will make even-steven.Blessed in a way. Do you get the picture. My smotherings to you, your sweet ponytail ass."  
Shelly dropped the receiver, as.the room spins, as she heard a faint laugh. She closes her eyes as a young boy steps.in the picture. He pulls her ponytail, he has spiders in his hands and a creepy brown lizard, he plops in her face. She fell to the ground, as her stomach rolled, feeling the dirt falling aound her eyes. Her mouthful of black soil edged in between her teeth, she spit in the lad's face. The words rolled off her tongue, " You magot scumbag, your a piece of dirt. Wait, you will get your deal I promise you." Then she heard her mothers weak sobs, he pulled me down, spit tobaco in my face, I smelled alcohol on his breath, calling me a wench. A yellow bellied chicken, who eats worms. He slams a fist in my mouth. He said, he would rather splat a fly, than hold my hand."  
Shelly looked up, and felt her jaw line, it was still intact, there was no blood , she felt twisted, her legs was scatched, hitting the coffee table as she hit the floor. She seemed to feel her mothers agony. She could her mothers voice, " His scandolous hands raided me, whelps on my back. My backside looked like a red pumpkin., enbedding with gravel pits. He showed me no mercy, one of my teeth was never found, I must of swallowed it."  
Shelly heard her self say, "please don't cry momma".  
The phone ranged, Shelly answered it, it was Abe," Hi , babe, I will be home soon.I will pick up a couple poor-boy sandwiches, fries, lip smacking apple pie. Would you like ice cream with that?"  
Shelly says," that sounds great, bring extra ketchup packets for the fries. I miss you"  
Abe pushes the mud off his boots on the grass. He opens the door, calling,"Make way for the poor boys, and  
the ice cream."Shelly stood still, then she relocks the door.


	48. Chapter 48

Days had passed, Shelly and Abe sat at the table, as Tom placed some old newspaper clippings in a empty plate. Shelly reaced over and grabbed the clippings,"Later gaters, I want to look at theese. She squinted her eyes, as she pulled some glued tips apart,  
"Lets see if I can piece some skeleton bones togeather. Feild skeletons in a corn bin, nothing was mentioned, except the burning bins.Then there was a good woman, hanged in a tree, she was a mid-wife, who delivered babies.The Pastor Rawlings gave a small speech, before laying her body to rest close to the Baylords Lake. Then there was some uncovered reading,of a young Indian maiden, who was beheaded by trespassers, all her body parts not found. There was a switchblade knife, that was recovered close by head, were she wad scalped. There were evidence of poachers killing gators, leaving tails and teeth in a gurney sack.  
More reading of the traveling gypsies, who had a peddler, selling hacking syrup, cooking pans, mouse traps, plus sticks of fire.  
She found an old farmers almanac, most of its pages ripped out."This is rubbish" she said in an undertone voice.  
Then she read a part, that the land had inspiration; good soil for hunting and fishing, breeding, a sanctuary for birds, owls, and flowers. Water springs, overflowing with clean drinkable water. Sometimes you could catch salamanders, swimming around .  
Shelly sat down eating her sandwich and chips.  
She mentioned the phone call,"I think one of the kidnappers called, he was hinting certain things, a cupid tongue,reminding me not to forget the ketcup. He paranoided me, chills raced down my spine.I felt like he was close by, saying that he knew me."  
Abe ask Shelly, " Have you ever shot a gun? Shelly your no match for a madman."  
Shelly quickly said," Criminals, robbers killers, I do not like any of those words. I am a female no lesser, we have children in this community.


	49. Chapter 49

Abe tried to reason with Shelly," Go with me in the morning, I am hitting the lumber dock,catching speedy duck, Gongelous George."  
Shelly laughed,"Is that a real name? I have not been to the river.I would like to tour it, sounds like fun."  
Abe says,"I have to sign some documents, some removal of drift wood, plus I need to check the pressure in the grain truck tires. Check on my supplies.Then we can have lunch with Gongelous, as I check the logging books. Call the cadipers, to pull off the splitting rails. Arranging the shelving areas,while you check out the butterfly barrel, it is filled with maple butter, from my maple trees."  
Shelly nods yes,"Lovely ideal, I will scubbie around the decks . I will venture to the Rocking Showtiz, watch a plex movie. Eat a battered house dog, sip on some mineral water."  
"Don't forget the wild boar rinds, I preorder them.I love them dipped in a secret sauce. You will be amazed, just enjoy yourself. Don't wander off, there is hidden snakes, cranky crabbs and pinching buggs."  
Black heavy clouds eased closer to the dock, racing around in the sky. Lightning soon scatterred up and down the water edges, pelts of jaggered rain, a storm was hitting the sand trails. Boats, cruisers,and barges started weaving around, like spinning tops.The flag pole, was racing in the air, as the stripes and stars whipped out .Sound of cracking oars,along the johny boats, the patoon cabins were anchored to the resting anvils.  
Shelly managed to shelter herself in a boat cabin, her feet tripped over some toes. She heard a woman's voice, calling for help, and a man's voice ,"Fire", as more thunder clapped. Lighting was crpting the darkness. She  
could see red and blue flames bellow out, engulfing logs, the tenders went fast, heat cinders rolled up in the smoking ashes, losing its stability. Men were running around like lost pups. The fire engines glarred bright red, and a big blast, fire skyrocketed, through darkness, water was now inflamed.A barge loaded with hunks of coals, soon black ashes settling on the water, draggin soot in her nostrils. More screams was heard, dogs barking, as chicken feathers floating on her heated skin. Blisters on her face, as cinders torched her skin. The storm eased out, as the moon was just shadow, hot broken glass, had pitted her body.


End file.
